Ask China!
by Puuum
Summary: ¡Aiya! ¡Todos tienen su sección de preguntas! ¿Por qué yo no podría-aru? ¿Quién quiere a China y le quiere hacer muchas preguntas-aru? ¡Éste es su espacio-aru! Reviews anónimos activados-aru!
1. Introducción,aru

¡Nihao! ¡Soy yo, China-aru!

Ya que muchos países tienen su propia sección de preguntas me dije a mi mismo ¿Por qué yo no-aru? Así que aquí estoy escribiendo la introducción de mi sección de preguntas-aru ¡Que será la mejor-aru!

¡Así que pregúntenme lo que deseen! ¡Cualquier cosa-aru! Estoy abierto a sus dudas…

-mira a sus espaldas- Paaaaanda :O! ¿Qué haces aquí-aru? … ¿Quieres ir a comer?... ¡Está bien! Vamos a buscar bamboo-aru! –se levanta y se va-


	2. ¡Primeras preguntas,aru!

****¡Aiya! ¡Me alegra mucho que me hayan ya hecho preguntas-aru! Y-yo.. tenía muchas ganas de actualizar-aru... ¡Bueno! Vamos por las preguntas-aru

* * *

><p><strong>1.- Quieres proteccion de elite (entiendase mis amigos y yo con entrenamiento en<strong>

**artes marciales) para protegerte de Rusia?**

_Loki-Boom2_

¡Aiyaa! ¡Me encantaría-aru! A-aunque no sé si va a ser tan necesiaria-aru.. ya he hablado con Russia por el tema de su inconciente "acoso"-aru… ¡pero si se necesitan les llamaré-aru! Xièxiè!

PD: ¡Panda te manda saludos a ti también y agradece tu gesto-aru!

**2.- Cuando es tu cumpleaños exactamente? se que sos uno de los paises más  
>antiguos, pero no por eso no podes no tener un cumpleaños D:<strong>

_Loki-Boom2_

La verdad… hace mucho no celebro mi cumpleaños-aru.. esto de envejecer deprime a cualquiera-aru –agacha la cabeza, nostálgico- recuerdo que nací más o menos, como dirían los cristianos, el año 2100 a.C, el día 1 de Octubre-aru…

**3.- A quien empezaste a cuidar primero? Japon, Korea, Taiwan, etc.?  
><strong>_Loki-Boom2_

hm~ -pensar- si no mal recuerdo-aru… A quien cuidé primero fue a Vietnam y a Corea-aru… ¡Eran tan kawaii de pequeños-aru!

**4.- Por que te gusta Hello Kitty? No es un crimen, VIVA HELLO KITTY!**

_Loki-Boom2_

¡Viva-aru! Bueno… hello kitty me gusta simplemente porque es ¡Tan kawaii-aru! ¿A que sí-aru?

**5.- ¿Cómo le haces para que tu cabello crezca tan largo y suave? **

_LabrujitaKira_

¡Aiya! Eso es muy fácil-aru! Me lo lavo todos los días con agua ni muy caliente ni muy fría-aru.. luego me hecho dos veces Shampoo y una acondicionador para tener un cabello suave y prolongado-aru ¡Lo que debería hacer cualquier persona con cabello-aru!

PD: ¡Que genial que tengas sangre china-aru! Después de todo...es la mejor-aru!

**6.- ¿que sientes por rusia?**

_LabrujitaKira_

N-nada… L-lo odio-aru.. digo.. Odio que siempre vaya diciéndome que sea uno con él-aru… La r-relación que tenemos son nada más que negocios-aru

**7.- ¿me regalarias un panda?**

_LabrujitaKira_

¡Por supuesto-aru! P-pero debes cuidarlo muy bien… Recuerda que están en peligro de extinción-aru.. –se deprime y habla por lo bajo- pobres pandas-aru… y-yo los protegeré-aru… -vuelve a sonreír y le da un panda bebé-

**8.- ¿extrañas a tus hermanos? **

_LabrujitaKira_

¿Si los extraño-aru? … p-por supuesto que si… después de todo eran mis hermanos pequeños.. no entiendo que hice mal para que se fueran de mi lado o me odiaran tanto-aru… Los quería mucho… y estaba tan orgulloso de ellos-aru…

**9.- ¿que le pedirias a santa claus esta navidad? **

_LabrujitaKira_

Santa… hmm~ me gustaría pedirle un eno~rme peluche de Hello Kitty-aru! ¡Sería muy kawaii-aru!

**10.- ¿si alguien te dijera que pareces chica que harias?**

_LabrujitaKira_

¡Aiya! Si me dijeran eso alguna vez-aru… ¡Me enojaría mucho y golpearía a quien fuera con mi wok-aru! P-pero… No parezco chica… ¿Verdad-aru?

**11.- ¿que piensas sobre lo que america escribio dicendo que tus caderas le parecen sexys?**

_LabrujitaKira_

¡America está loco-aru! La verdad si tengo unas caderas muy sexys… pero él no debería mirarlas-aru.. d-después de todo… somos hombres los dos-aru! ¿No-aru?... –Toma su wok en señal de amenaza- de todas formas… si lo vuelve a repetir-aru… no respondo por mis actos-aru…


	3. ¡Más preguntas,aru!

¡Aiya! Nihao! Soy China, otra vez-aru! ¡Me alegra mucho saber que tengo fans que me quieren hacer preguntas-aru! Después de todo yo también soy un gran país-aru! Aquí van las preguntas-aru..

* * *

><p><strong>1.- ¿Qué piensas de la pelicula "kung fu panda"? Porque a mi me parece un insulto a los pandas.<strong>

_LabrujitaKira_

P-pues… tiene algo que me gusta-aru… es ambientada en mi casa! Pero tienes razón.. ahora que lo pienso si puede que sea un insulto a los pandas-aru…

**2.- ¿Por qué siempre utilizas como arma un wok? **

_LabrujitaKira_

Es que me encanta cocinar-aru! Y bueno… siempre lo llevo 'a mano'… es lo más rápido cuando tengo que luchar y nunca me falla-aru!

**3.- ¿Qué piensas de los europeos?**

_LabrujitaKira_

¡Aiyaa! Ninguno de los occidentales me caen muy bien, con algunas excepciones-aru… Siempre van molestándome-aru!

**4.- ¿Qué piensas de los fics que existen que te ponen como pareja de Corea? **_LabrujitaKira_

¿H-hay fics así-aru? N-no tenía idea… c-creo que.. es una estupidez-aru *Perdón* pero es que es simplemente un molestoso hermano menor-aru! Ni pensarlo como pareja de cualquiera… pobre de quién lo tenga que soportar-aru…

**5.- ¿Qué piensas sobre que en el 99.9% de los fics te ponen como el uke? (la chica en la relación) **

_LabrujitaKira_

¡¿H-hacen eso? P-pues… Diablos… no lo sabía.. creo que… eso no me gusta nada-aru…

**6.- En muchas imagenes de pequeño de alfred sale su cabello color castaño claro y ahora es rubio, ¿crees que se lo pinte?**

_LabrujitaKira_

Es lo más probable… aunque eso pasa con todo el mundo-aru… al principio tienen el cabello más claro y pasa a ser más oscuro-aru.. pero en este caso es al revés así que… Sí! Yo creo que se lo pinta-aru!

**7.- ¿Te gusta el pan de mueto? **

_LabrujitaKira_

Aiya… c-creo que nunca lo he comido-aru, ni sabía que existía… ¡Pero con gusto lo pruebo-aru! ¡más aún si es un regalo! Después de todo, me encanta comer-aru! ¡Lo esperaré con ansias-aru!

**8.- ¿Te da miedo belarus? **

_LabrujitaKira_

La hermana de Russia-aru… Bueno.. si Russia me da miedo y a él, a su vez, le da miedo su hermanita pequeña es de imaginar cuanto m-miedo me provoca ella-aru…

**9.- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de un humano? **

_LabrujitaKira_

-suspira- la verdad si-aru.. He vivido 4000 años-aru… es mucho tiempo para no haberme enamorado alguna vez ¿No-aru? P-pero eso ya fue… -mira al suelo melancolico- hace mucho, mucho tiempo-aru…

**10.- ¿Por qué Corea lo acosa tanto?**

_Hideki-Kousui_

¡N-no lo sé-aru! Creo que siempre me he hecho la misma pregunta y me la respondo simplemente así-aru: "_Es solo un pequeño hermanito muy molesto… como lo son todos ¿No-aru?"_

**11.- ¿Le gustan los juegos de rol? (online, claro, ej; calabosoz y dragones)**

_Hideki-Kousui_

¡Son muy divertidos-aru! Aunque… con todo el trabajo que tengo no se me da mucho el tiempo de jugarlos-aru…

**12.- De los paises que ha criado(japon, corea, taiwan, hong kong, etc..)kien es tu coffcofffavoritocoff)? (q no oiga corea!)**

_Hideki-Kousui_

E-es… es difícil tener un favorito-aru… A todos los quise muchísimo-aru… Pero del que si estaba muy orgulloso y quien más creció a mi cuidado fue Japón-aru…

**13.- ¿Lo puedo llamar Yao?**

_Hideki-Kousui_

Por supuesto que si-aru. Después de todo ese es mi nombre humano-aru –sonrie-

**14.- ¿Qué siente por Rusia? (La verdad)**

_Hideki-Kousui_

C-como ya he dicho antes-aru, por Russia siento odio y miedo.. s-sobre t-todo miedo-aru.. Pero hablaré con él pronto y tal vez lleguemos a ser.. b-buenos amigos-aru…

**15.- ¿Y por Kiku? (Mas que la verdad!)**

_Hideki-Kousui_

Kiku era tan kawaii cuando pequeño-aru… Lamento que la guerra lo haya cambiado tanto-aru, pero por él aún sigo sintiendo el mismo cariño que cuando estaba bajo mi cuidado-aru.

**16.- Si le digo que voy a escribir un fanfic de tematica yaoi, con quien prefiere que lo empareje, Kiku o Ivan?**

_Hideki-Kousui_

-Queda en shock por un momento- ¿D-dices que sí o sí debo contestar-aru?... Si es así creo que prefiero a Kiku-aru.. ¡N-NO ES QUE ME GUSTE MÁS ÉL O ALGO POR EL ESTILO-ARU… Siguiente pregunta-aru…

**17.- ¿Es cierto que es pedófilo? **

_Hideki-Kousui_

¿Q-qué imágenes son esas de las que me hablas-aru? –Va a la página y las ve- … ¡Yo no soy ningún pedófilo-aru!

**18.- Si tuviese la oportunidad de criar a Japón de nuevo, ¿Lo haría?**

_Hideki-Kousui_

Por supuesto que lo haría-aru! Y más si puedo evitar que se vaya de mi lado-aru…

**19.- ¿Considera que la brecha entre Usted y Japon es mas grande que la que tiene con otros paises?**

_Hideki-Kousui_

Se podría decir que si-aru…

**20.- ¿Qué sintió cuando termino siendo enemigo de Japon?**

_Hideki-Kousui_

¡Mucha tristeza-aru! Japón era mi hermanito menor y mi orgullo-aru! F-fue terrible cuando creció y… bueno… -mira al suelo-

**21.- ¿Qué sintió cuando ocurrió el tsunami y el terremoto en Japon?**

_Hideki-Kousui_

Me sentí muy mal por él, y quise ir a ayudarle en seguida-aru! Pobre… ningún país merece algo como esas catástrofes naturales-aru (salvo algunos *Como el señor opio-aru*)

**22.- Le molesta que lo emparejen con Kiku?**

_Hideki-Kousui_

La verdad creo que me molesta que me emparejen con cualquier hombre-aru D: ¿Cuál es la idea-aru? *n*

¡Aiyaa! T-tienes razón… demasiadas preguntas sobre Japón-aru…

**23.- Le molesta que emparejen a Kiku con, más que nadie Heracles/Grecia, los demás?**

_Hideki-Kousui_

¡Si-aru! ¿Por qué lo hacen-aru? D-después de todo que se lleve bien con un país no significa que deban ser parejas o algo por el estilo-aru.. ¿Verdad?... ¿Verdad-aru…? ¡Y QUE QUEDE CLARO QUE NO SON CELOS-ARU!

**24.- ¿Alguna vez lo vistió de panda? y si es así... ¿No hay alguna foto que pueda ver?**

_Hideki-Kousui_

¡Aiyaa! ¡Claro que si-aru! Una vez nos disfrazamos Corea, Hong Kong, Japón y Yo de pandaaas-aru! ¡Nos veíamos tan kawaiis-aru! Y la foto… hmm… -buscando- la foto-aru… -Se levanta y la busca desesperadamente- ¡SE ME HA PERDIDO LA FOTO DE LOS DISFRACES DE PANDA-ARU! –Se desespera más-

**25.- ****¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le llamó la atención de nuestra amada HELLO KITTY? **

_AliceIggyKirkland_

Pues lo que más me gusta de Hello Kitty es su ternura-aru! ¡Es una gatita tan tierna y ese lazito en la oreja también se le ve muy lindo-aru! Lo de la serie de TV si lo sabía, pero para mi desgracia nunca he podido verla-aru :c

* * *

><p>¡Eso es todo-aru! Gracias por dejar preguntas-aru... aunque muchas de ellas me pusieran melancólico-aru... ¡Pero bueno, así son las cosas-aru! Ahora me retiro a comer-aru ¡Hay que comer para sobrevivir! ¡Es lo más importante-aru!<p> 


	4. ¡Aiya! ¡Primer Extra,aru!

__¡Nihao! He vuelto, con mi primer extra-aru... son dos cartas de América y el Señor Opio, respectivamente-aru... No esperaba encontrarmelos por mi sección-aru!

* * *

><p><em>GOOOD MORNING CCHUGOKU! ahahaha! -grins-<em>

_el hero decidio dar una vuelta por tu seccion! No puedo creerlo, es que todos han decidido crear su seccion? Tsss.. que poco originales. Ugh._

_ahahah! pero bueno, como es eso de que... tomaras acciones? C'mon! No es mi culpa que tus caderas sean tan jodidamente sexys! -winks- el hero tiene buen gusto!_

_oh well,eso es todo, estare dandome vueltas por aqui, ahahah!_

_Love,_

_The Hero._

¿América? ¿Q-qué te trae por aquí-aru? No me digas, por cierto, que tu eres el más original de todos-aru…

¡Y deja ya de decir que mis caderas son sexys-aru! C-creo que me incomoda solo un "poco" MUCHO-aru! Así que p-por favor… o ya sabes que haré… -muestra su wok en señal de amenaza- ¿No-aru?

* * *

><p><em>Good afternoon, China<em>

¿Con que tú también te creaste tu espacio, huh? Me enteré sólo gracias a  
>la sección de Dinamarca y Rusia. ¿Por qué no me lo hiciste saber? Ya sabes,<br>como en los viejos tiempos en que debías obedecerme... -smirk-

Estaré pendiente de lo que escribas, ¡Y no porque me importe! Sino,  
>porque... uhm, como creador de esta oleada de preguntas entre países, debo<br>estar al tanto para continuar siendo el mejor.

_Se despide,_

United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.

_Pd: ¡No me llames opio!_

Dàjiā xiàwǔ hǎo, Señor Opio…

Primero que todo agradecerle por pasar por aquí.. me alegra verlo por aquí-ahen –sonrisa más que fingida-

¿Por qué debería hacerle saber sobre lo que haga o deje de hacer-ahen? Esos son simples asuntos míos-ahen…

¡Y me importa bien poco si está atento o no a mi sección-ahen! Solo espero que si va a dejar alguna carta como esta sea en son de paz-ahen…

Atentamente:

China

PD: ¡Yo te llamo como se me da la gana-ahen!

PD2: Ya que yo no lo logro me encantaría que me ayudaras con tu molesto 'hermanito-ahen' ¡DILE QUE DEJE DE DECIR QUE MIS CADERAS SON SEXYS-ahen!

* * *

><p>¡Eso es todo-aru! -sonríe melancólico- y-yo... b-bueno.. yo... no importa-aru...<p> 


	5. ¡Aún más preguntas,aru!

¡Nihao! Aquí estamos Hello Kitty-chan y yo para responder nuevas preguntas-aru! aunque no sean muchas-aru… xièxiè a los que están interesados en mi-aru …¡Al fin llegó lo que tanto esperaba-aru! –abraza a su peluche de Hello Kitty, Feliz- ¡Vamos con las preguntas-aru!

* * *

><p><strong>1.- Que pensarías si Kiku y MeiMei fueran pareja?<strong>

_Amai Elegy_

¿K-kiku y MeiMei?¿Japón y Taiwán? … Eso sería en definitiva muy extraño-aru… ¡Son hermanos-aru! A-aunque… dicen que en el amor no… no importa mucho eso-aru.. Creo que los dejaría hacer su vida.. de todas formas están ya adultos y saben lo que les conviene-aru… pero…¿Hermanos? ¿Enserio-aru? –Queda pensando, un poco shockeado-

**2.- Que sentiste durante la guerra de corea? **

_Amai Elegy_

¿Te refieres a la guerra de corea en la guerra fría-aru? Pues fue un asunto bastante… ¿Cómo decirlo-aru? Duro. No solo para Corea, si no que para la mayor parte de Asia.. Me sentí mal al ver como Corea se dividía en dos-aru.. Fue muy doloroso ver a Corea sufrir así.. aunque me acose..b-bueno ¡Es mi hermano pequeño-aru!

**3.- Que piensas de las imagenes donde te emparejan con Vietnam? **

_Amai Elegy_

Las imágenes con Vietnam… c-creo que n-no están tan mal ..d-digo.. No me molestan en lo absoluto-aru.. ¿Puede ser-aru?

**4.- Por qué en tu país comen gatos y perros D:?**

_Amai Elegy_

Bueno-aru.. la carne de gatos y perros no solo es consumida en mi país-aru… hay muchas partes más de Asia donde las comen-aru, pero en mi casa (y en corea del sur-aru) existe una creencia de que comerla proporciona fuerza a quien la consume-aru, por lo que se tortura a los perros para hacerles sufrir especialmente con el fin de que su carne adquiera dicho sabor-aru. Sé que suena horrible-aru, pero debes entender que cada uno tiene su propia cultura-aru –sonríe-

**5.- ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa melancólica? (enojada)**

_LabrujitaKira_

p-pues… y-yo.. e-estaba esperando algo importante-aru.. pensé que no llegaría-aru –mira al suelo triste- p-pero no te preocupes-aru ¡Todo estará bien-aru, pues ya llegó lo que esperaba-aru! –sonrie-

**6.- Etto...si quieres vengarte de Estados Unidos (tic en el ojo) el no es america, yo puedo patearlo y golpearlo? (ganas no me faltan)**

_LabrujitaKira_

Mucha razón-aru! Es que es una mala costumbre mía decirle América-aru.. Pero desde ahora intentaré decirle como es: Estados Unidos-aru.

Respecto a tu pregunta… ¡Me encantaría que lo patearas-aru! ¿C-cómo puede andar diciendo que mis caderas son sexys-aru? –frunce el ceño y aprieta mucho el peluche de Hello Kitty que tiene en sus brazos-

**7.- ¿Por qué eres tan lindo? (te alabo por verte tan joven)**

_LabrujitaKira_

¡Aiya! No me habían dicho nunca que era lindo –se sonroja- xièxiè-aru … ¡Soy así de joven simplemente porque cuido mi salud comiendo bien y haciendo Tai Chi-aru! ¡Tú si quieres puedes mantenerte en forma y estar igual que yo a los 4000 años-aru!

**8.- ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? **

_LabrujitaKira_

Es difícil escoger una comida favorita-aru.. De las comidas tradicionales chinas me gusta el _chop suey_-aru aunque es un plato que mezcla algo de la gastronomía estadounidense también-aru.. Otro platillo que me encanta es el _chao fan_-aru ¡Es delicioso! ¡Pero lo que más me gusta es el baozi-aru! –Le gruñe el estomago- ¡Aiya! C-creo que tanto hablar de comida me ha dado hambre-aru..

**9.- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?**

_LabrujitaKira_

Mi color favorito es el rojo-aru!

**10.- Si Alfred dijera que tus caderas son sexys (de nuevo) y lo tuvieras atado una silla de forma que no pudiera escapar y tienes a un lado armas: un látigo, un sartén, una bandera, un libro de magia, a Francia, una tubería, un cuchillo y un tomate ¿Cuál escogerías como método de tortura? **

_LabrujitaKira_

¡Aiyaa! –tiembla de solo pensarlo- si eso volviera a pasar-aru… -piensa- Estoy entre f-francia y el cuchillo-aru… aunque creo que es peor, como modo de tortura, Francia-aru.. Aunque eso tiene más riesgos, no sólo para Estados Unidos-aru..

**11.- ¿Cuál canción es tu favorita? **

_LabrujitaKira_

¡Hay una canción que me gusta mucho-aru! Es de un cantante de Malasia llamado Guang Liang y la canción se llama "_Tong Hua_" o en español sería "_Cuento de hadas-aru".. _m-me recuerda mucho a… bueno… da igual-aru –sonrie- …Ahora que me acuerdo ¡Hay otra canción-aru! Pero no recuerdo como se llama… En español es "Segunda oportunidad-aru", por supuesto que mis canciones "Aiyaa, 4000 years-aru" y "Nihao China-aru" me encantan-aru! ¡Son tan yo-aru!

**12.- ¿No has pensado en lazarte como cantante? (tengo tu hatafutte como  
>despertador n.n) <strong>

_LabrujitaKira_

Eso me halaga mucho-aru! La verdad lo pensé mucho.. pero al parecer eres una de las pocas que cree que canto bien-aru –baja la mirada hacia su Hello Kitty-

**13.- ¿Nunca has querido ir a la escuela pero con humanos comunes?**

_LabrujitaKira_

La verdad nunca lo he pensado-aru… Aunque siempre me han dicho que es horrible la escuela-aru! Ya estoy viejo, además, para ir a una-aru… No, creo que no me gustaría-aru

**14.- Si alguien se burlara de tu estatura ¿Qué le harías? **

_LabrujitaKira_

¡Aiyaa! Todo lo que implique algún tipo de insulto, por pequeño que sea, se las verá conmigo-aru! A-además no soy t-tan bajo.. d-depende con quién me compares-aru.. Si me comparas con Russia o con Alemania p-pues soy bajo-aru … p-pero 1,69 no es t-tan bajo-aru ¿Cierto-aru?

**15.- ¿Cómo contrarrestas el estrés?**

_LabrujitaKira_

¡Fácil! Todos los días al despertar hago algo de Tai Chi y ya-aru!

**16.- Si te enteraras de que Rusia se deprimió por que no lo quieres ¿que harías?  
><strong>_Karura Suzume_

¡Aiya! C-creo que ya lo he hecho sentir mal-aru…¡Pero juro que no fue intencional-aru! E-esque a veces siento que me acosa mucho-aru… Supongo que le pediría perdón por lastimarlo-aru.. no puedo hacer más-aru…

**17.-¿Le das un beso a Rusia por mí? *Pone carita de perrito abandonado***

_Karura Suzume_

C-creo que n-no podría-aru… Aunque… -mira su cara de perrito- ¡A-aiya! .. quizás solo uno.. en la mejilla no h-haría daño alguno-aru…

**18.- ¿Es cierto que hace mucho mucho tiempo tú fuiste quien descubrió América  
>y no Dinamarca ni España?<strong>

_Akari-chaaaaann_

Bueno eso es cierto-aru.. sólo que en ese momento n-no sabíamos que era América y pues-aru… fue algo así como una "parada momentánea-aru"

**19.- ¿Qué opinas de Chile?**

_Akari-chaaaaann_

Chile… hmm… Casi ni lo conozco-aru… pero encuentro su manera de hablar es muy graciosa-aru! -se ríe por lo bajo-

**20.- ¿Qué opinas de que México te diga mami?**

_Akari-chaaaaann_

E-es algo.. extraño-aru.. por el hecho de que yo soy HOMBRE-aru… ¿Acaso no puede llamarme papi o algo por el estilo-aru?

**21.- ¿Por qué USA es TAN idiota? -ojala lo sepa-**

_Akari-chaaaaann_

Hmm.. creo que todo el mundo se pregunta lo mismo-aru. Mi teoría es esta-aru: Su asquerosa y plástica comida occidental hace que su cerebro se funda poco a poco-aru… ¿Puede ser-aru? –se ríe mientras abraza a Hello Kitty-

**22.- ¿Cómo se mantiene tan joven?**

_Hideki-Kousui_

Primero creo que si-aru… tus preguntas sobre Japón me deprimieron un poco-aru…-mira al suelo, triste- ¡Pero ya todo pasó-aru! –vuelve a sonreír-

Con respecto a su pregunta, la respuesta está en el número 7 de este capítulo-aru!  
><strong><br>23.- ¿Cree en los demonios? (no en los internos) si es asi, alguna vez a tenido que enfrentarlos?**

_Hideki-Kousui_

No creo en los demonios-aru… sólo creo en lo que la gente llama "supersticiones-aru" y creo que en eso no entran los demonios-aru

**24.- ¿Por que no es parte del G8?  
><strong>_Hideki-Kousui_

p-pues nunca me han invitado a ser parte-aru.. ¡Pero no necesito ser del G8 para ser genial-aru!

**25.- Me podría prestar su wok para golpear a Amerika no baka? (ser su vecina estresa mucho)**

_Hideki-Kousui_

¡Aiya! Haría cualquier cosa para golpear a Estados Unidos-aru… p-pero el wok no es solo mi arma-aru, es también donde cocino todas mis comidas-aru… y si me llegara a faltar no sé que haría-aru ¡Lo siento mucho-aru!**  
><strong>  
><strong>26.- En caso de que la respuesta sea "no" ¿Qué clase de arma me recomienda para golpearlo?<strong>  
><em>Hideki-Kousui<em>

¡Te recomiendo el dao-aru! Es un sable chino que de seguro lo hará sufrir-aru –mira siniestramente a Hello Kitty-

**27.- ¿Quién es su músico/banda favorito/a?**

_Hideki-Kousui_

¡Me gusta como canta Guang Liang-aru! ¡Es un muy buen cantante-aru!

**28.- ¿Le gusta el Cirque Du Soleil?**

_Hideki-Kousui_

Desgraciadamente nunca he ido a una de sus presentaciones-aru… Aunque me encantaría ver alguno de sus actos alguna vez-aru! –mira a Hello Kitty- ¿Qué tal tú, Kitty-chan? ¿Te gustaría ir al Cirque du soleil?

**29.- ¿Cuál es su libro favorito?**

_Hideki-Kousui_

Mi libro favorito-aru.. ¡No tengo-aru! Me gusta todo lo que leo-aru –sonrie-**  
><strong>

**30.- ¿Le gusta el anime? si es así ¿Cuál es su anime favorito?**

_Hideki-Kousui_

¡Pues si-aru! Me gusta mucho el animé, pero al igual que el libro no tengo uno favorito-aru.. Hetalia ¿Podría ser-aru? –se ríe-

**31.- América [Si estás leyendo esto: tu no eres el  
>continente, gringo idiota!] tuvo migraciones chinas, mongólicas, siberianas y<br>japonesas hace mucho mucho, mucho tiempo y se fueron asentando en este lado del  
>mundo... la cosa es: ¿Sabe cuales países vendrían a ser sus hijos por dichos<br>asentamientos?**

_AliceIggyKirklan_

M-mis hijos-aru… Aunque no me gusta decirles así otros hijos míos, por esos asentamientos-aru, serían Perú, San Francisco, en Estados Unidos y Vancouver, en Canadá-aru…pero pues… no heredaron mucho de mi-aru… (¿O nada-aru?)

* * *

><p>¡Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy-aru! Al rato les traeré un extra, tal vez-aru… Ahora tengo que pasar por otras secciones-aru … -sonríe-<p> 


	6. ¡Aiya! ¡Segundo Extra,aru!

B-bueno... ¡Aquí está mi segunda actualización del día-aru! Simplemente les traigo la carta que me escribió Russia-aru...

* * *

><p><em>Ohh~ Fuí el último en enterarse de que Yao-kun tenía una "Sección de <em>_Preguntas",da~. Yao-kun sigue siendo algo cruel con sus respuestas...demo le prometí a Yao-kun que me portaría bien y le haría feliz,da~. ¡Y lo estoy cumpliendo! ¡Ah, casi se me olvida,da~! ¿Qué nombre podría darle al panda que me regale Yao-kun? ¡Debe ser un nombre muy lindo como el de la persona que me lo regala,da~! Mmmm...también he podido notar que Yao-kun estaba algo triste al final del anterior extra,da~. -Preocupado- ¡¿Qué le pasa? ¿Es algo grave, nee? Espero recibir pronto noticias tuyas,da~. ¡Me alegraría tanto pasar las Navidades con Yao-kun!_

Con mucho amor:

Ivan Braginsky.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Nihao Russia!

P-perdón por las respuestas-aru.. a-aún no me acostumbro totalmente-aru… pero ya pasará!

N-nombre para el Panda… p-pues.. la verdad no soy muy bueno para poner nombres-aru.. Lo siento-aru..

Con respecto a lo de m-mi, al parecer, notoria tristeza-aru… ¡No es nada-aru! E-es que e-estaba así p-porque esperaba algo… ¡Que al fin llegó-aru! Y ahora estoy muy feliz-aru!

E-espero seguir viéndote por aquí-aru –sonríe-

Atentamente,

Wang Yao, China.

* * *

><p>¡E-eso es todo-aru! Ahora tengo que ir a descansar-aru -se estira- creo que hoy estoy muy cansado-aru...<p>

¡Prometo mañana seguir respondiendo a las dudas-aru!


	7. ¡Cuarta parte de preguntas,aru!

****¡Bienvenidas otra vez a mi sección de preguntas-aru! ... Sin nada más que decir, aquí están mis preguntas-aru.. más abajo digo todo lo que tengo que decir -sonríe-

* * *

><p><strong>1.- ¿Puedo adoptarte como mi onny-chan?<strong>

_LabrujitaKira_

¡No hay nada que agradecer-aru! ¡Me encanta responder a todas tus dudas-aru! Y que bueno que mi sección te desestrese-aru!

Con respecto a tu pregunta… p-pues… sería extraño que me adoptaras como tu Onny-chan… p-pero supongo que no hay problema-aru –sonríe-

**2.- Tiene razón, la escuela es un asco pero ahí conoces a tus amigos  
>de casi toda la vida ¿Cómo le iba en la escuela gakuen (gakuen hetalia)? <strong>

_LabrujitaKira_

B-bueno.. no me gusta presumir… pero yo era muy famoso en mi clase Asiática-aru! ¡Y era muy bueno en todo lo que respecta la escuela gakuen-aru!

**3.- En toda tu vida, ¿Qué es lo más loco que has hecho? **

_LabrujitaKira_

C-creo que no he hecho nada "loco-aru". Normalmente pienso mucho las cosas antes de hacerlas-aru… son cosas que se van aprendiendo con los años-aru..

**4.- Sin mentir ¿alguna vez has leido/visto un manga/anime BL (Boys love)? **

_LabrujitaKira_

N-no.. creo que jamás he visto ni leído uno-aru.. y no creo que lo haga en un futuro muy cercano-aru..

**5.- ¿Qué tienen sus canciones que me hacen escucharlas una y otra vez y sonreír tontamente? (su voz es linda) **

_LabrujitaKira_

-se ríe- No lo sé-aru.. Quizás es porque son tan yo-aru! "Nihao China-aru" es una canción que muestra totalmente toda mi alegría-aru y es algo pegajosa también-aru!

**6.- ¿Qué piensa de los achichincles (vasallos, esclavos, seguidores,  
>sirvientes,etc) de rusia-sama?<strong>

_LabrujitaKira_

P-pues… los compadezco un poco-aru… No es como si Russia los tratara lo que se llama "bien-aru" … comprendo su miedo, porque también lo he vivido-aru… pero es cuestión de acostumbrarse-aru –sonríe-

¡Por cierto! Manda también saludos a Señor-Panda-san- aru .. Espero lo estés cuidando muy bien-aru! ¡Que crezca un panda kawaii como los pocos que hay por aquí-aru! ¡Recuerda alimentarlo con mucho Bamboo, para que crezca sano y con un lindo pelaje-aru!

**7.- ****-¿Que es lo más triste que le ha pasado?**

_13UsUkNekito_

P-pues… lo más triste-aru… -mira al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Aiya!... –sonríe, aún con lágrimas- d-de solo recordarlo-aru… Fue ese día… c-cuando, luego de buscar por un buen tiempo a Japón, lo encontré con una katana en sus manos-aru.. Lo siguiente fue ver su cara de desprecio, no.. odio-aru y sentir esa katana en mi espalda, haciendo una gran cicatriz… que aún tengo-aru… Luego de eso me di cuenta cuanto había cambiado Japón por la guerra-aru… -suspira y abraza a su peluche de Hello Kitty-

P-por cierto… xièxiè por los bombones-aru! –saca uno y se lo come- Luego de esto tendré que hacer ejercicio para seguir equilibrado-aru…

**8.- ¿Pucca es china? la detesto, perdona, pero es que detesto a la gente  
>acosadora que no parece morirse por más que lo intentes ¬¬<strong>

_Fallon Kristerson_

¡Aiya! ¡Ella me da un poco de miedo-aru! La verdad… Pucca es un personaje creado por una compañía de Corea del Sur-aru.. (Lo que, si vemos a Yong Soo, le da mucho sentido-aru *Ambos acosadores-aru*) –tiembla- -saca un bombón y se lo come-

**9.- ¿Tú y Eli tienen alguna clase de "sociedad de países que pegan con una sartén/olla/wok/etc"?  
><strong>_Fallon Kristerson_

-se ríe- ¡Se podría decir que sí-aru! Pero es que los implementos de cocina son muy buenos para usar de armas-aru!

**10.- ¿Qué opinas de Perú? pienso que ustedes dos se llevarían muy bien por el tema de la comida, aquí la comida es muy importante al menos para mí y una vez me fije en que hay calles repletas de chifas...**

_Fallon Kristerson_

¡Encuentro a Perú un gran país y una gran persona también-aru! ¡Además me encanta su llama-aru! Con respecto a sus comidas-aru .. no estoy muy seguro sobre eso, ni sobre su protocolo para comer-aru.. pero algún día lo invitaré a comer algunos platillos conmigo-aru!

**11.- Cuando decidiste volverte comunista? De seguro que Ivan se alegro mucho cuando el ejercito comunista venció al del Kuomintang (creo que así se llamaba 8D)**

_Fallon Kristerson_

No es que yo lo haya decidido-aru.. mis habitantes entraron en una guerra civil entre el partido nacionalista chino (Kuomintang) y el partido comunista-aru.. Al ganar simplemente tuve que aceptar volverme comunista por orden de mis nuevos jefes-aru.. ¡Aunque no me molesta en absoluto serlo-aru! –saca otro bombón y se lo come, sonriente-

**12.- ¿Como es que hoy en día tu mano de obra es tan barata? La de Japón también lo fue una vez pero al parecer ya no tanto...  
><strong>_Fallon Kristerson_

No podría responder al por qué es tan barata-aru… pero puedo decirte que eso acabará pronto debido a las inflaciones que se han dado aquí-aru.. Es algo que pasa comúnmente-aru… es como decir que el país está progresando de a poco-aru.

**13.- Como es que últimamente pases tanto tiempo con Alfred ayudándole con su condenada crisis que afecta a (casi) todos?**

_Fallon Kristerson_

P-pues.. es por eso.. Porque le afecta a casi todo el mundo-aru ¿Acaso todo el mundo tiene que sufrir por un país, UNO SOLO, que no sabe cómo llevar su economía y que su cabeza está llena de hamburguesas-aru? Esta recesión me afecta tanto a mí como a Japón-aru, Corea, Hong Kong, Taiwán-aru, y para que decir otros países no asiáticos como Alemania, Italia, Los Bálticos, y el señor Opio-aru como muchos más! Así que estoy poniendo mi máximo esfuerzo para que se solucione pronto-aru.. –suspira mientras se come otro bombón-

* * *

><p>¡Y por último en esta actualización, una carta de Chile-aru!<p>

_Hola China_

Una cosa, como que hablo gracioso? que wea con como hable?

Atte

Republica de Chile

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-se ríe- ¡A eso me refiero-aru! ¡Usas modismos tan extraños que llegan a sonar graciosos-aru! Aún así me disculpo si te hice enfadar-aru –se reverencia-

¡Saludos, Chile-aru!

* * *

><p>¡Bueno! ¡Eso ha sido todo por hoy-aru! Me gustaría decirles que tendré un extra más tarde, pero no lo aseguro pues no recibo cartas de ningún país-aru.. –mira al suelo- además que cada día tengo menos preguntas-aru.. No sabía que casi nadie me quería –se pone triste, pero luego vuelve a sonreír- ¡Aunque espero que las que me sigan, por favor, continúen haciéndome preguntas-aru! ¡Es muy divertido leerlas y responderé lo mejor que pueda a todas ellas-aru! Ahora.. Leeré otras secciones-aru!<p>

¡Xièxiè, fieles lectoras-aru!


	8. ¡Quinta parte de preguntas,aru!

¡Aquí vamos con nuevas preguntas-aru y, al final del capítulo, una carta enviada por el Señor Opio-aru! S-solo pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado ayer-aru.. tenía mucho trabajo.. ya saben.. esto de ser una nación-aru.. Ahora.. ¡Empezamos-aru! –levanta los brazos emocionado-

* * *

><p><strong>1.- Le guardas resentimiento a algún país?<strong>

_Akari-chaaaaann_

Resentimiento-aru.. ¡Por supuesto-aru! Al dichoso "señor Opio-aru" … Has de saber por qué, no-aru? –se cruza de brazos e infla las mejillas- … Por cierto.. ¡No hay nada que agradecer-aru! ¡Me encanta responder estas preguntas-aru! Y… b-bueno.. trataré de no estar tan "emo-aru" –sonríe-

**2.- Quiero visitar China -cuando sea algo mas grande- que lugares me****  
><strong>**recomendarías?****  
><strong>_Akari-chaaaaann_

Te recomiendo las terrazas en Yuanyang, al suroeste de China-aru! ¡Son maravillosas-aru! También es muy lindo Wuyuan, en la provincia de Jiangxi, al este de China-aru! ¡Son los lugares que más me gustan-aru!

**3.-Cuando apareciste en el mundo te sentiste muy solito?****  
><strong>_Akari-chaaaaann_

P-pues si… en esos tiempos t-todo era muy solitario-aru.. –se pone nostálgico- pero también m-muy tranquilo-aru..

**4.- A cada país con una sección le pregunto alguna receta de postres o dulces me darías una receta? - es que me gusta invitar amigas a casa y prefiero darle de comer cosas hechas con cariño y amor-**

_Akari-chaaaaann_

¡Por supuesto que sí-aru! ¡Después de todo, mi comida es deliciosa-aru!

Te enseñaré un plato delicioso-aru! ¡Fideos chinos al curry-aru! –se emociona- Para hacerlo necesitas un paquete de fideos chinos, una cebolla, un pimiento-aru, cilantro, 300g solomillo de pollo, queso fresco batido, leche, ajo en polvo-aru, curry (por supuesto-aru), sal, azúcar, pimiento-aru y aceite-aru! Y bueno, resumidamente-aru.. se pone la cebolla y el pimiento en el wok (o lo que uses para cocinar-aru!), sal y el cilantro, en otro lugar haces la salsa curry con el queso fresco-aru y le agregas leche al gusto.. se le ponen todas las especias que quieras y finalmente agregas los fideos ya preparados-aru (todo esto sucede con el wok al fuego-aru) apagas el fuego y lo dejas reposar 4 minutos ¡Y listo-aru!

**5.- ¿De donde nacio el kung fu?**

13UsUkNekito

Xièxiè por ser mi fiel seguidora! –sonríe- y xièxiè también por el wok en forma de kitty-chan-aru! ¡Es muy kawaii-aru!

Respecto a tu pregunta-aru… ¡Odio la palabra 'Kung Fu-aru'! Su nombre original era Wun Shu, pero los occidentales lo cambiaron por "Kun fu" … ¡Tontos occidentales-aru! Y pues cuenta la leyenda que Bodhidharma, con el ánimo de difundir su enseñanza, llegó al Templo de Shaolin (Siu Lam) ubicado en la montaña de Songshan en el año 525-aru. Las largas y profundas sesiones de meditación impartidas por Ta-Mo dieron como resultado que los monjes se volvieran débiles, ya que no aguantaban el entrenamiento-aru, razón por la cual Ta-Mo desarrolló un sistema de ejercicios basados en 12 animales-aru (dragón, tigre, grulla, serpiente, leopardo, pantera, fénix, rocho, oso, pantera, águila y mono). Más tarde fueron extendidos a 18-aru.

**6.-** **No recuerdo si ya lo preguntaron pero; ¿Cuál es su postre favorito?-para mandarle uno.**

_Hideki-Kousui_

¡Aiyaa! ¡Me encanta el Tom Yuen-aru! Es una bola de arroz rellena de mango y cobertura de jugo de fruta-aru! ¡También me encanta la ensalada de frutas con gelatina de almendras-aru! ¡Es un sabor único! Así que te agradecería si pudieses mandarme uno de esos dos postres-aru –se sonroja-

**7.-¿Ha probado la comida del restaurante "La terraza" que está en China?**

_Hideki-Kousui_

¿La terraza-aru? C-creo que jamás he o-oído de ese restaurante-aru.. ¡Lo siento-aru!

**8.- ¿Usted piensa-como muchos-que México es un país inseguro?**

_Hideki-Kousui_

Yo creo que no-aru.. Siento que México es un país bastante seguro de sí mismo-aru.. ¿No-aru?

**9.- ¿Cómo soportó ser parte de los aliados y no ahorcar a Amerika no baka?**

_Hideki-Kousui_

P-pues no fue fácil-aru.. Las constantes reuniones que teníamos para hacer planes contra los del eje casi todas se convertían en un chiste cíclico-aru: Estados Unidos comiendo sus hamburguesas plásticas-aru, diciendo que es el héroe y carcajeando con su molesta risa-aru, por otro lado el señor Opio que gritaba a Estados Unidos y, a su vez-aru, Francia que molestaba al señor opio. Y también estaba Russia, que no dejaba de acosarme-aru –tiembla- pero.. Se me hacían tan divertidas las situaciones que se desencadenaban que al final reírme un poco de todos no hacía mal-aru! Quizás su payasería me hizo no llegar a tal punto de ahorcarlo-aru –sonríe-

**10.- De pura chiripada ¿No sabrá el significado del apellido "Chio"?**

_Hideki-Kousui_

¡Aiya! M-me encantaría responderte-aru.. pero no estoy muy seguro de lo que significa-aru.. ¡Perdón-aru!

**11.- ¿Sabe cómo hacer que un gato te deje de ver?-esta me urge!**

_Hideki-Kousui_

Pues si tienes algo con olor a pescado o carne es mejor que te lo quites de una vez-aru.. Si no es así, pero tienes algo colgando en alguna parte de tu cuerpo-aru… es mejor que te lo quites.. Y si, por el contrario, no tienes nada de lo nombrado-aru.. ¡SAL CORRIENDO-ARU! ¡ES EL EJÉRCITO GRIEGO-ARU!

**12.- ¿te tomas una foto linda con Rusia-sama y me la das?**

_Serrat Izazquez_

¡Aiya..! P-pues.. creo que podría intentarlo-aru.. Claro, si Russia quiere-aru.. –sonríe-

* * *

><p>Por cierto, xièxiè a todos por el apoyo-aru.. trataré de no estar triste-aru! Y xièxiè también por el consejo de Hideki-Kousui.. Espero que así sea y todo sea mejor-aru! –sonríe-<p>

Además para el final de la sección tengo una carta del señor Opio, que viene en son de paz…

_Good evening, China_

Noté que habías publicado, así que me puse a leer mientras cenaba algo  
>rápido.<p>

Uh, si quieres recibir más preguntas... ¿Podrías, quizás, pasarte y  
>dejarme alguna carta...? Y-ya sabes... Para que más personas se enteren que<br>tienes tu sección y todo...

N-no hay ninguna mala intención de mi parte (esta vez, y es difícil de  
>creer, posiblemente...) ¡Pero prometo que es así!<p>

Y, bueno... creo que eso es todo...

_Cordialmente,_

United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.

Pd: Uh, suerte con Rusia y...

_todo lo de su relación, no sé muy bien como va__  
><em>_eso, pero espero que todo resulte bien._

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ehm… Nihao, Señor Opio!

M-muchas gracias por el consejo-ahen… c-creo que lo tomé en consideración a penas lo leí-ahen..

Ya te lo dije en tu sección, pero lo repito aquí-ahen.. ¡N-no tengo relación con Russia más que de simples amigos-ahen! E-estamos intentando "reiniciar" nuestro sistema p-para así poder llegar a ser amigos-ahen..

Lo que sí (y también lo dejé dicho en tu sección-ahen) t-te deseo suerte c-con tu relación con Prussia-ahen.. Espero que todo salga bien y-y q-que hayas… ya sabes.. Tomado la decisión correcta-ahen.. después de todo, todos (incluyéndote-ahen) merecen ser felices-ahen.. –sonríe- "Hay que hacer lo que dicte el corazón-ahen"

* * *

><p>¡Eso es todo-aru! ¡xièxiè por sus preguntas y nos vemos en otra sección-aru!<p> 


	9. ¡Sexta parte de preguntas,aru!

Nihao! ¡Hoy he vuelto con más preguntas-aru! Xièxiè a las fans que me las dejan-aru! También al final de la sección se encuentra una carta de Hong Kong-aru –levanta los brazos, emocionado- … por cierto, para las personas que me leen ¿No han.. sabido algo de Russia-aru? E-esque m-me tiene algo preocupado, porque no ha a-actualizado su sección de preguntas.. ¿Le habrá pasado algo-aru? E-esque lo quería invitar a ver una película de pandas a mi casa, ya que a él le gustan tanto como a mi-aru.. ¡Si alguien sabe, por favor que me avise-aru! Ahora las preguntas-aru –sonríe-

* * *

><p><strong>1.- ¿Le gusta el mundo de ahora, o prefiere como estaba antes?<strong>

_13UsUkNekito_

Por supuesto que me gusta más el mundo de antes-aru.. Era mucho más calmado, tranquilo y menos complicado-aru.. La "calma" que uno consigue en sus días actualmente no se comparan en nada a la calma que había antes-aru… -se pone nostálgico, recordando viejos tiempos-

**2.-Si en un universo alterno, existieran personas que pueden convertirse en armas y otros en técnicos (quienes utilizan las armas), ¿Tú quisieras ser arma o técnico? Si eliges arma, ¿Qué arma serías y que compañero tendrías y si eliges técnico, que arma tendrías? **

_LabrujitaKira_

Primero que todo, no te preocupes por no dejarme reviews-aru.. ya me estoy acostumbrando-aru.. –sonríe-

Y b-bueno.. con respecto a tu pregunta-aru.. no la entendí muy bien-aru.. creo que me gustaría ser técnico-aru.. pero no sé qué arma utilizaría-aru..

**3.- Si te dijera que hay un anime yaoi donde salen pandas (O unos lindos muñecos de panda) ¿lo verías? este anime es Junjou romantica**

_LabrujitaKira_

¡Aiya! P-pues… sí, lo vería-aru ¡P-PERO SOLO POR LOS PANDAS-ARU! C-casi no le haría caso a la historia ni nada-aru..

**4.- ¿cómo ha estado usted?**

_LabrujitaKira_

Yo muy bien, xièxiè-aru! C-con algunos dolores de espalda-aru, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar con Tai Chi-aru! ¿Y tú cómo has estado-aru?

**5.- ¿Visita a sus hermanos? **

_LabrujitaKira_

¡Pero por supuesto-aru! A veces voy a ver a Hong Kong, o el me viene a visitar a mi-aru! (aunque dice que se aburre en mi casa-aru..) pero hace tiempo no voy a su casa.. también visito mucho a Japón-aru.. B-bueno.. a Corea no tanto, normalmente es él quien viene a molestarme-aru, digo.. visitarme-aru –tiembla- y b-bueno… A Taiwán no le caigo muy bien-aru.. aún así voy a verla a veces-aru.. aunque no me quedo mucho tiempo ahí-aru..

**6.- ¿algún día me puede llevar a China?**

_LabrujitaKira_

¡Aiya! Sería un placer para mi-aru! Dime cuando puedes y estaré orgulloso de traerte, y de mostrarte todo lo que pueda de mi casa-aru! –Sonríe, emocionado-

**7.- ¿Alguna vez a mirado debajo de su cama por temor a que se encuentre ahí un monstruo o un espectro?**

_LabrujitaKira_

Eso es para países y humanos pequeños-aru.. y-yo soy valiente y nunca me he preocupado de monstruos o espectros bajo mi cama-aru –sonríe- Aún así todos los días veo que no estén ahí ni Corea ni Russia-aru.. –tiembla-

**8.- ¿a qué película de terror le tiene más miedo? **

_LabrujitaKira_

P-pues.. hay una-aru… Se llama "El exorcista-aru" ¡Da mucho miedo-aru! A-aunque si fuera China de seguro sería aún más tenebrosa-aru..

**9.- ¿alguna vez ha jugado al pocky game o a la botella con los demás países? Y si es así ¿con quién le toco?**

_LabrujitaKira_

¡No me gustan ese tipo de juegos-aru! A-aunque una vez lo jugamos-aru.. pero no recuerdo nada de ese momento-aru –se sonroja-

* * *

><p>Y luego de responder las preguntas, una carta de Hong Kong-aru! –se emociona-<p>

_Hola sensei, soy Hong Kong. Me escribió en mi sección de cartas y me pidió  
>que viniera a escribirle, así que aquí estoy.<em>

Yo tengo una pregunta muy importante ¿Cuándo iremos a salvar a los pandas de  
>nuevo? Como que, no podemos dejarlos descuidados ¿Cierto? Aunque estoy seguro<br>de que con tu experiencia de 4000 años podremos salvarlos ¿Cierto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Aiyaaa! Hong Kong! Xièxiè por pasarte por aquí-aru!

Con respecto a tu pregunta-aru.. puede ser el día que tu quieras-aru! ¡Por supuesto que no podemos descuidarlos-aru! ¡aiya! No me recuerdes que tengo tantos años-aru… e-eso me pone.. algo triste-aru.. –mira al suelo-


	10. ¡Séptima parte de preguntas,aru!

¡Nihao! Otra actualización más, con más preguntas y al final, de nuevo, una carta de Hong Kong-aru! –levanta los brazos- p-por cierto xièxiè por animarme luego de el comentario que hizo Hong Kong con mi edad-aru.. –sonríe- p-puede que t-tengan razón-aru! Y con respecto a Russia.. fui a visitarlo a su casa y nadie abrió-aru.. E-espero que s-se encuentre b-bien-aru.. o, como dijo una de mis lectoras, que esté visitando a España-aru.. E-es… etto… s-solo me preocupo porque tiene que cuidar al panda bebé que le he enviado-aru… y.. b-bueno.. ¡Mejor sigamos con las preguntas-aru!

* * *

><p><strong>1.- ¿Nunca quisiste ir a España y reclamarle que tú fuiste la primera nación en llegar a América?<strong>

_LabrujitaKira_

Neeh ~ ¿Para qué haría eso-aru? Ya todos los países tienen su cultura *occidental* que no me gusta para nada-aru.. Además no me gustaría volver a sufrir lo que pasé con mis hermanos-aru –mira el suelo-

**2.- ¿Alguna vez has querido tener familia? (casarte, tener hijos)**

_LabrujitaKira_

p-pues si-aru.. Lo he pensado muchas veces-aru.. p-pero me es un poco difícil por todo esto de ser una nación-aru.. Si no lo fuera me hubiese gustado casarme –se sonroja- y tener hijos también-aru!

**3.- A mí también me da miedo esa película, ¿Qué piensas de las películas de terror estadounidenses?(yo creo que deben cambiar algunas cosas, porque ya sabes lo que va a pasar: la tipa corre, se cae, llega el asesino o fantasma y la arrastra)**

_LabrujitaKira_

Las películas Estadounidenses-aru..-niega con la cabeza y se cruza de brazos- No me gustan mucho-aru.. Eso es-aru! ¡Son demasiado clichés-aru! Siempre se repite lo mismo, como tú dices-aru! Son mucho mejores las películas chinas-aru! –asiente, con sonrisa orgullosa-

4.- **¿Cual fue tu época favorita?**

_LabrujitaKira_

Mis primeros años de vida claro que fueron los mejores-aru.. me sentía tan bien en esos tiempos, cuando recién empezaba a ser una nación y a ver el mundo-aru.. –sonríe melancólico-

**5.- ¿Qué mascotas tienes?**

_LabrujitaKira_

Tengo un gato negro-aru (El cual todos dicen que se parece a mi-aru) y bueno, también conservo los animales que traje de mis viajes-aru, como lo son el camello-aru, el tigre-aru y la Jirafa-aru!

**6.- ¿En qué deporte eres bueno?**

_LabrujitaKira_

¡Por supuesto que en el tennis de mesa-aru! (o ping pong, como algunos le llaman-aru) ¡Soy él que tiene las manos más rápidas de todo mi país-aru! Así que te imaginarás como soy-aru.. pues siendo una nación es como si toda la experiencia de mis jugadores profesionales fuera también parte nata de mi-aru –sonríe-

**7.- ¿Qué piensas del señor opio?**

_LabrujitaKira_

¿Qué qué pienso de él-aru? ¡Qué es un idiota-aru! ¡Que es un ladrón de hermanitos y un mal tipo-aru! ¡El simple hecho de pensar en él ya me enoja mucho-aru! –frunce el ceño-

**8.- Al ser lindo me imagino que muchas naciones o personas te habrán invitado a salir, ¿verdad?**

_LabrujitaKira_

¿S-soy lindo-aru? Xièxiè … -se sonroja-

Respecto a tu pregunta ¿Muchas-aru? No lo sé-aru.. de momento solo estoy enterado de que Russia t-tiene –tiembla- sentimientos hacia mi –se sonroja- p-pero nunca me han invitado así formalmente-aru..

**9.- ¿A cuál de sus hermanos cree que consintió de más?**

_AliceIggyKirkland_

Pues.. yo creo que a Japón-aru.. Al estar tan orgulloso de él no medía mis acciones y c-creo que podía darle y ofrecerle todo lo que necesitara-aru..

**10.- ¿Por qué siempre que compro algo "made in China" me sale defectuoso? Sin ofender...**

_MakaAkechi_

¡Aiyaa! Pues lo más probable es que haya sido hecho en un lugar de mala calidad de China-aru.. ¡Mi país tiene los mejores artículos de todo tipo-aru! Así que dudo que salgan defectuosos de alguna forma-aru.

**11.- ¿Me enseñarías artes marciales? Antes practicaba Wing Chun, y quisiera retomarlo.**

_MakaAkechi_

¡Pero por supuesto que sí-aru! Tú solo dime qué días tienes disponibles y yo me las arreglo para posponer mi trabajo-aru! –sonríe-

Por cierto-aru.. ¡Que bueno que te guste mi comida-aru! Luego de enseñarte artes marciales podría cocinarte algo y me podrías dar tu opinión-aru .. eso me haría muy feliz-aru –sonríe más ampliamente-

**12.- ¿Alguna vez Corea se ha pasado con sus acosos hacia tu persona?  
><strong>_MakaAkechi_

-tiembla- No que yo lo recuerde-aru.. Si no mal recuerdo lo más lejos que ha llegado ha sido.. p-pues.. tocarme los "pechos-aru" estando yo sin mi Qipao-aru –tiembla nuevamente-

**13.- ¿Hay algún país occidental que te agrade?  
><strong>_MakaAkechi_

¡Ninguno-aru! Su cultura es demasiado, DEMASIADO diferente a la mia-aru.. aún no me acostumbro a "su mundo-aru" tan.. tan.. distinto a como era antes-aru… U-un momento.. ¿Russia se considera de occidente-aru? P-porque p-pues.. él no me desagrada tanto como los otros-aru.. ¡A-aunque sigue haciéndolo-aru!

**14.- ¿Qué otros animales te gustan, además de los pandas?  
><strong>_MakaAkechi_

Aunque mis animales favoritos sean los pandas-aru, también tengo otros-aru .. Los gatos, por supuesto, son muy kawaiis-aru! Los tigres-aru! (que son como los gatos, pero en tamaño extendido-aru –sonríe-) y por supuesto que también las jirafas-aru!

**15.- ¿Alguna vez Bielorrusia ha atentado contra ti debido a los celos por su hermano?**

_MakaAkechi_

-tiembla- S-si… u-una v-vez me atacó p-por s-sorpresa-aru.. de solo recordarlo-aru… KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –se desespera-

**16.- ¿Qué ha sido lo más extraño/curioso/bizarro/traumante que haya visto  
>cuando Los Aliados salían a divertirse? (Porque está probado que ustedes<br>salieron al menos una vez)**

_MakaAkechi_

Hmm.. los aliados son seres tan.. especiales-aru.. Recuerdo una vez que el señor Opio estaba borracho-aru (una de tantas) y.. Francia se aprovechó de ese momento-aru… Ambos se fueron del bar donde nos encontrábamos, dejándonos a Estados Unidos, Russia y a mi esperándolos toda la noche-aru.. A la mañana siguiente aparecieron-aru.. Francia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el señor Opio exclamando improperios de todo tipo que a un "caballero-aru" ni si quiera se les hubiesen cruzado por la mente-aru… reclamaba que su trasero le dolía-aru… -tiembla-

**17.- ¿Cómo era el mundo antes?**

_DarkAnnA-Phantom_

Ya respondí esta pregunta, creo-aru.. pero la volveré a responder, de todas formas, para ti-aru –sonríe- El mundo de antes… era tranquilo, solitario, y muchísimo menos complicado en todos los sentidos-aru..

**18.- ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Hong Kong sobre la relación que tenían usted e Inglaterra?**

_DarkAnnA-Phantom_

¿Q-qué? ¿Q-qué rayos dijo Hong Kong-aru? N-nunca tuve ningún tipo de "relación-aru" con el señor Opio-aru! ¡Eso no se me podría ni ocurrir-aru! Ni pensarlo-aru! ¡No, no, no, no-aru! –niega con la cabeza repetidas veces-

**19.- ¿Ya se enteró que México le dio su bendición a la relación contigo y Russia?**

_DarkAnnA-Phantom_

S-si.. c-creo que de eso me había enterado-aru.. ¡P-pero eso no significa que vayamos a tener algún tipo de relación más que de amistad-aru! ¿C-cierto-aru?

* * *

><p><em>Oh, no es nada sensei, pensándolo bien si es divertido visitarlo de vez en cuando. Estaba pensando que como que necesitamos hacer una inversión fuerte para rescatar pandas, y tal vez para comprar fuegos artificiales para celebrarlo después ¿No? Y no se preocupe, prometo ya no recalcar que tiene más de 4000 años de edad y que es como el mayor de todas las naciones. Tal vez.<em>

_Atte. Hong Kong_

_P.D. Muchas gracias por pasarse a mi sección, sensei_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-sonríe- por supuesto que es divertido visitarme-aru! Después de todo soy tu hermano mayor-aru! Pues si para salvar a los pandas se necesitan una gran inversión, pues hay que hacerla-aru! ¿O acaso quieres que los pobres pandas mueran-aru? Respecto a los fuegos artificiales-aru.. Ya hablaremos de eso-aru.. Y gracias por NO volver a recordármelo-aru… después de todo los años sirven de experiencia-aru.. ¿N-no-aru?

* * *

><p>xièxiè a todas las que me visitan día a día-aru! Espero recibir muchas más preguntas de ustedes y cartas de otros países-aru! -sonríe-<p>

¡Zàijiàn-aru!


	11. ¡Aiya! ¡Tercer extra, aru!

¡Nihao! He vuelto a subir capi porque recibí una carta de Chile-aru! Muy graciosa, debo decir-aru -se ríe por lo bajo-

Ahora les dejo la carta-aru!

* * *

><p>hola po, China, como tay?<p>

Solo pasa pa' saludarte, ah y te voy a decir una cosa, tu copia de los trajes  
>típicos de aquí y el indio pícaro de plástico, son malos...trata de<br>hacerlos mejor... igual, te doy las botellas de vino que pirateaste y las  
>dejaste en Shangai tira' y si vay a piratear mis vinos...hazlo bien po', mira<br>que poner Torbe Sur, por Torre Sur...

Ya, eso po' que ti' bien

Saludos pa tu jefe y tu gente

Atte

República de Chile

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-sonríe- ¡Chile-aru! Un placer tenerte por aquí-aru.. Yo estoy bien-aru... Algo preocupado por... a-asuntos p-personales-aru...

¡A-aiya! M-mis "copias" no son tan malas-aru.. d-digo.. lo hacemos con el mayor esfuerzo posible-aru.. además lo de los nombres.. es solo para no confundirlos-aru.. –mira el suelo, triste-

-sonríe- Aún así, después de tus críticas a mis "copias-aru" me agrada verte aquí en mi sección-aru, más aún con tus extraños modismos para hablar-aru .. ¡Me suben el ánimo-aru! –se ríe-

Atentamente:

China.

* * *

><p>¡Eso es todo-aru! E-espero recibir más cartas de países y de fans, porque sin ustedes yo no puedo seguir con esto-aru..<p>

-reverencia- Zàijiàn-aru..


	12. ¡Octava parte de preguntas,aru!

Nihao! Solo decirles que estoy muy ocupado-aru, perdón por no haber actualizado antes-aru.. ahora tenemos más preguntas y al final, nuevamente una carta de Chile-aru! Me siento feliz hoy-aru –se sonroja- ¡Por cierto-aru! Xièxiè a una lectora por recomendarme lo de los reviews anónimos-aru! ¡Ya están activados y ahora, cualquier lectora que no tenga cuenta puede dejarme preguntas-aru!

* * *

><p><strong>1.- En el hipotético caso de que estuvieras embarazado (todo es posible ;D) de Rusia qué harías?¿Que te gustaría más niño o niña?<strong>

Akari-chaaaaann

¡Aiyaa! ¿E-es… e-eso p-posible-aru? ..p-pues.. si así fuera… No le contaría nada a Russia-aru.. y b-bueno.. supongo que tendría que ser un padre soltero-aru (?) ¿E-eh-aru? ¿P-pero por qué tengo yo que ser el embarazado en tu caso hipotético-aru?... Y p-pues.. sería lindo tener una pareja-aru.. (un niño y una niña)… p-pero no gracias a un embarazo extraño de hombre-aru!

**2.- Alguna vez has estado tan ebrio que has dicho -adu?**

Akari-chaaaaann

-Ríe- Es lo más probable-aru.. No lo recuerdo bien-aru.. Pero ha de haber sido con suerte una vez-aru.. después de todo no soy como el señor Opio, que bebe a cada momento y se embriaga, también, en todo momento-aru –sonríe-

**3.- Alguna vez has estado ebrio, a tal punto de que no recuerdes nada, con Rusia cerca? (si la respuesta es si detalles)**

Akari-chaaaaann

S-si.. c-creo que lo estuve en una reunión de los aliados-aru.. p-pero de eso no recuerdo mucho, ya que estaba demasiado ebrio para si quiera estar consciente de mis actos-aru.. –tiembla- t-tal vez Russia pueda responder lo que hice en su presencia ebrio-aru…

Por cierto-aru! ¡xièxiè por la recomendación de los reviews anónimos-aru! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo-aru! Ya están activados y espero ahora tener más reviews-aru!

**4.- ¿Por que eres tan adicto a los pandas?**

Mister annimo

Simple-aru! Son tan kawaiis-aru! ¿Los has visto cuando son bebés-aru? ¿O cuando una mamá cuida de su pequeño pandita hasta que este crece y se hace un panda grande y fuerte-aru? ¡Simplemente adorable-aru!

**5.- ¿Puedo ir a salvar pandas contigo? Es que los amo!**

_Te amo China_

¡Por supuesto que si-aru! Con Hong Kong estamos intentando organizar una ida a salvar a los pandas para que no se extingan-aru! Así que si logra salir algo de eso te llamaré-aru! –sonríe-

**6.- Eres taaaaaaaan lindo ! ¿Aceptarías este peluche de panda de mi para ti? -le entrega un panda de peluche enorme-**

_Te amo China_

-Se sonroja- C-claro que sí-aru… Cómo rechazar un regalo así de kawaii-aru? Xièxiè-aru!

**7.- ¿Por qué le molesta tanto que le digan que es viejo?**

_Te amo China_

P-pues… No sólo a mi-aru… a cualquier persona que sea mayor de edad le molesta-aru… E-es que, por lo menos yo, vuelvo a recordar cómo era el pasado-aru.. cuando todo era mejor y, en definitiva, cuando era más joven-aru..

**8.- El otro día probé el chop suey de bambú... ¿Siempre tiene un extraño  
>sabor a madera?<br>**MakaAkechi

-se ríe- pues sí, normalmente sabe así-aru ¡Déjales el chop suey de bambú a los pandas y tu come del para humanos-aru ¿No-aru?

**9.- ¿Cómo reaccionarías si por culpa de la magia de Iggy, terminaras  
>embarazado... de Rusia?<br>**MakaAkechi

Primero que todo mi reacción sería contra el señor Opio-aru.. ¡Si me hiciera algo así se las vería conmigo-aru! Y p-pues.. no lo sé.. s-supongo que me costaría mucho asimilar eso-aru.. ¡Sobre todo no le contaría a Russia, si eso alguna vez, hipotéticamente, llegara a pasar-aru!

**10.- ¿Alguna forma o estilo favorito de tus artes marciales? ¡Me encantan las formas shaolin, y la forma del Dios Borracho!**

MakaAkechi

Personalmente me encanta la _shaolin_-aru!

**11.- ¿Conoces en persona a Jackie Chan? ¡Amo a ese hombre~!  
><strong>MakaAkechi

¡Jackie Chan-aru! ¡Por supuesto-aru! Una gran persona, un gran artista marcial, cantante, actor, humorista-aru! ¡De todo un poco-aru! Pero no esperaba menos-aru.. ¡Es chino-aru!

**12.- ¿Por qué te deprime que te recuerden tu edad? Deberías sentirte  
>orgulloso de mantenerte tan joven y activo a pesar de tus 4000 años. Además de ser el más sabio y tener más experiencia de vida. ¡No te deprimas,ánimo!<strong>

MakaAkechi

P-pues siento que al recordarme que tengo tanta edad se están burlando y diciéndome "viejo-aru" … pero creo que tienes razón-aru.. ¡No me deprimiré-aru!

**13.- ¿Tienes alguna fotografía o retrato o lo que sea, de Hong Kong antes de que Iggy lo hechizara con esas cejas?**

MakaAkechi

Debo tener alguna por ahí escondida, guardada y, tal vez, olvidada-aru.. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo ¿Sabes-aru? Y p-pues.. ¡Si se veía más lindo-aru!

**14.- ¿Algún refrán que te guste?**

MakaAkechi

¡Me encanta el refrán que dice "A buen entendedor, pocas palabras-aru"!

**15.- ¿Por qué dices "ahen" en lugar de "aru" cuando hablas con el caballero anglocejón? ¿Siempre lo haces? ¿Disfrutas refregarle en la cara que es el Sr. Opio?**

MakaAkechi

Pues "ahen" (que significa opio) es simplemente por mi rencor hacia él y todo el asunto del opio-aru.. Sí, siempre lo hago-aru y ¡Me encanta refregarle que es el señor Opio-aru! Lo molesta tanto que me hace sentir, en cierta manera, bien-aru –sonríe-

**16.- ¿Cómo acabaste siendo parte de Los Aliados?**

MakaAkechi

No recuerdo muy bien cómo-aru.. Simplemente había estado ayudandolos, antes de convertirme en un aliado.. Me uní a ellos oficialmente luego del ataque a Pearl Harbor en 1941-aru. Uno de mis jefes en ese momento (Chiang Kai-shek) sintió que la victoria aliada estaba asegurada con la entrada de los Estados Unidos en la guerra y declaró la guerra a Alemania y a las otras naciones del Eje-aru.. ¡Y pues..eso-aru!

**17.- ¿Eres de los que canta en la ducha?**

MakaAkechi

… No sé por qué quieres saber esto-aru.. pero hay veces que me pongo a cantar en la ducha –se sonroja más de lo normal-

**18.- ¿cual es tu serie favorita?**

LabrujitaKira

¡Aiya! Hay una serie china llamada "Inspector Black Cat-aru" ¡Me encanta-aru! A-aunque… e-es de dibujos animados-aru –se sonroja-

**19.- ¿como se llama tu panda? **

LabrujitaKira

¡Simplemente se llama panda-aru! N-no es un g-gran nombre-aru.. ¡Nunca he sido bueno para poner nombres-aru!

**20.-.¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?**

LabrujitaKira

Esta respuesta está en la pregunta número 8 del capítulo 5-aru –sonríe-

**21.- ¿cual es tu pais favorito? (ademas del tuyo y tus hermanos) **

LabrujitaKira

U-una difícil elección-aru (no, la verdad no tanto, pues ya quitaste mis primeras opciones-aru).. Sería… Russia (?) p-por lo que he escuchado tienen una diferencia de culturas lo que es la parte Europea de la Asiática-aru..

**22.- ¿cual es tu anime favorito? **

LabrujitaKira

¿Hetalia puede ser-aru? –sonríe-

**23.- La verdad siempre me ha gustado tu nación y me ha sorprendido su cultura y sus avances,¿como ha hecho eso?(lo admiro mucho)**

LabrujitaKira

Con mucho esfuerzo, paciencia y dedicación-aru.. ¡No es fácil ser una nación como yo-aru!

**24.- ¿toca algún instrumento?**

LabrujitaKira

¡Por supuesto que sí-aru! Toco el Erhu-aru! … ¿Qué qué es el Erhu-aru? .. b-bueno.. en palabras "occidentales" es el Violín Chino-aru! ¡Me encanta su sonido-aru!

**25.- ¿nunca le ha pasado de viciarse con un juego?(como el guitar hero)**

LabrujitaKira

No, creo que tampoco el tiempo de ser una nación como yo me dé el tiempo de llegar a viciarme con algún juego-aru

**26.- ¿alguna vez ha visto videos suyos en youtube?(hay uno que me gusta,busque:Fukkireta hetalia China.)**

LabrujitaKira

¡Aiya! Videos míos en youtube-aru.. No, nunca he visto-aru.. ¡Veré el que te gusta y luego te diré lo que pienso-aru! –sonríe-

**27.- ¿cual es su libro favorito?**

LabrujitaKira

Libro favorito no tengo-aru –sonríe-

**28.- ¿le gusta pintar?**

LabrujitaKira

¡Me encanta-aru! Pero me gusta muchísimo más dibujar-aru! ¡El dibujo chino es el mejor-aru!

**29.- ¿Algún día usted saldría conmigo?(solo como amistad y hermandad :B)**

LabrujitaKira

¡Cuando quieras-aru! Sólo necesito que me digas con anticipación el día para poder organizarme-aru, pero claro que saldría contigo-aru!

**30.- ¿sus bandas favoritas?**

LabrujitaKira

Banda favorita tampoco tengo-aru –se ríe-

* * *

><p>¡Y ahora una carta de, nuevamente, Chile-aru! Con sus modismos tan extraños de habla-aru! –sonrisa de lado-<p>

_Hola China_

_Pa que no cerrí tu sección te dejo cartas :D_

_Asuntos personales? me suena a Russia..._

_otra cosa: que tiene de graciosa mi forma de hablar? por lo menos yo no hablo_  
><em>"sho soy lo más grosso viteh" ...soy más bkn po'y no hablo gracioso como el wn del Martin...y no es que me acuerde de él, no pa' na'...<em>

_Ya, saludos pa' to' allá_

_Atte_

_República de Chile_

_PD: Me enojé con el español, sabías que votó a gente de sus ex-colonias,_  
><em>solo por ser latinos? ..el ctm barsa...<em>

¡Aiyaa! Esos "asuntos personales" no tienen nada que ver con Russia-aru.. ¿Está bien-aru?

¡Todos los países latinoamericanos hablan muy extraño-aru! ¡Por lo menos para mí-aru! Y se me hacen muy graciosos sus modismos, es todo-aru –sonríe-

Y para mi que hay algo entre tú y Martín-aru ¿No es así-aru? –se ríe por lo bajo-

¿Y te enojaste con Antonio-aru? P-pero si es tu papi-aru.. No puedes enojarte con él-aru.. Aunque lo que hizo no estuviese bien-aru..


	13. ¡Novena parte de preguntas,aru!

Nihao! Aquí China-aru! B-bueno.. nada más que decirles que ayer no actualicé porque pues.. no tenía ninguna pregunta-aru.. ¡Recuerdo que ya están los reviews anónimos habilitados-aru! y.. eso-aru! ..Ahora las preguntas-aru! P-por cierto.. que bueno que Russia ya apareció-aru.. había gente muy preocupada por él-aru..

* * *

><p><strong>1.- ¿Es verdad que el paso del tiempo te ha hecho más asexuado? ¿Eso podría<strong>

**significar que si existes en unos mil años, ya serías mujer?**

_Kuroko du Lioncourt_

¿Qué d-demon…? E-eso es algo imposible-aru ¿Sí-aru? Que pregunta más extraña-aru..

**2.- ¿Alguna vez el gusto de quemar cosas de Hong Kong le causo problemas?**

_Hideki-Kousui_

Primero que todo.. por los reviews ni te preocupes-aru! Lo entiendo perfectamente-aru! Xièxiè por el Tom Yuen-aru! Está perfecto-aru!

Respondiendo a tu pregunta-aru.. p-pues si.. Más de una vez quemó mis Qipaos nuevos-aru.. o asustaba a sus hermanos con sus fuegos artificiales y esas cosas-aru..

**3.- ¿Te molesta que te emparejen con tus hermanos?**

_Hideki-Kousui_

P-pues claro que si-aru! Son mis hermanos menores-aru! E-es decir… además de ser incestuoso sería pedofilia-aru! Ni pensarlo-aru!

**4.- ¿Ha visto los videos de -en su mayoria- parodias de cosleyers de hetalia?  
><strong>_Hideki-Kousui_

¡aiyaa! Si-aru! Y no me gustan para nada-aru.. aunque hay algunos buenos-aru…

**5.- ¿Me podria explicar un poco sobre el asunto del Opio?**

_Hideki-Kousui_

¡Pero claro que si-aru! Fue una guerra entre Inglaterra y yo que ocurrió porque el consumo de opio dentro de mi población bajaba los niveles de producción y era factor de decadencia social-aru. El consumo había llegado a nivel tan preocupante que mi superior en ese momento, Daoguang, ordeno a Lin Hse Tsu que combatiera rápidamente esta plaga-aru, y este respondió quemando más de veinte mil cajas de opio de los almacenes británicos de Canton-aru. Luego de esto Lin Hse Tsu le envía una carta a la Reina Victoria de Inglaterra explicándole la prohibición del comercio del opio en china, la carta nunca llega a sus manos y poco después estalla de guerra del opio-aru por malos entendidos-aru.. Al final.. gana Inglaterra-aru..

**6.- ¿Cómo se imagina que sería todo si de repente usted y es resto de los países se convirtieran en humanos?**

_Hideki-Kousui_

P-pues al principio creo que todos se sentirían en cierta forma extraños-aru, pues han sido toda su vida países-aru.. pero luego se acostumbrarían.. Después de todo sería parecido, solo que con muchísimo menos trabajo y responsabilidades-aru! Y.. el mundo estaría lleno de gente más extraña de la que ya hay sin ni siquiera saber como ser "verdaderos" humanos-aru.. ¿No-aru?

**7.- ¿Podría describirme de cómo eran sus hermanitos de pequeños? x favor describe cada uno de ellos *w* ¿Eran más lindos q ahora?**

_riku XD_

Hmm.. –Intenta recordar- p-pues.. no lo recuerdo bien-aru.. ¡Si recuerdo que eran muy parecidos a ahora, solo que un poco más rellenitos-aru! Y también, claro, menos estatura-aru.. ¡Eran muy, muy, muy kawaiis-aru! Muy tiernos y siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudarme-aru! Además sentía que me querían mucho-aru.. n-no como ahora-aru.. –mira el suelo-

**8.- ¿Ha visto dibujos o imágenes de hetalia muy subidas de tono en donde...usted ya sabe X/D (hard yaoi) si las vio que opina?**

_riku XD_

No-aru… aún no he tenido el disgusto y asco de verlas-aru D: p-pero no las encontraría nada bonitas, lo sé-aru.. ¡Si ya hasta las imágenes que no son tan fuertes no me gustan-aru!

**9.- ¿Qué es lo que más le teme?**

_riku XD_

P-pues.. c-creo que a Belarús-aru ¿Sabes? La hermana de Russia da mucho miedo-aru.. cuando voy a visitarlo siempre está ella ahí, acechando-aru… -tiembla-

**10.- ¿Qué es lo no le gusta de corea del sur? ¿Y como le gustaría que fuera o que cambie?**

_riku XD_

¡No me gusta que sea tan acosador-aru! Ni que ande gritando por todas partes que todo lo que existe en el mundo fue creado por Corea-aru.. Ni que se haga pasar por el hermano mayor de Japón y mío, siendo que yo soy el mayor-aru! P-pero c-creo que no me gustaría que cambiara (salvo su acoso-aru) después de todo es mi hermanito, y lo quiero tal cual es-aru –sonríe-

**11.- ¿Le gusta las novelas coreanas? (a mi me parecen geniales)**

_riku XD_

¿N-novelas Coreanas-aru? C-creo que nunca he tenido el placer de conocer alguna-aru.. p-podría buscar y decir que me parecen luego-aru!

**12.- Si se quedara encerrado en un ascensor por una noche con alguien (si se**  
><strong>malogra) con quien preferiría quedarse? Y ¿Con quién no preferiría quedarse encerrado?<strong>

_riku XD_

¡Aiya! C-creo que no me gustaría quedarme encerrado con nadie en un ascensor-aru.. pero si tengo que elegir a alguien no me molestaría quedarme con Japón o Hong Kong-aru.. Y p-pues no me gustaría jamás en la vida quedarme una noche solos los dos encerrados en un ascensor con Francia-aru! ¿Te lo imaginas-aru? –tiembla-

**13- ¿Alguna película de terror chino que me recomiende (amo las películas de  
>terror *w*)<strong>

_riku XD_

Terror Chino-aru… p-pues.. casi no se hacen películas de terror en mi país-aru.. pero si estás buscando alguna película de terror oriental (que vencen con creces a las occidentales-aru) te recomiendo una hecha en Japón llamada "Ju-on"-aru.. ¡Es bastante terrorífica-aru!

* * *

><p>¡Ahora otra carta de Hong Kong-aru! ¡Que emoción-aru!<p>

_Sí, definitivamente la inversión para rescatar a los pandas debe ser más grande que lo que se gastaría produciendo una película de artes marciales. Pero no tiene que pensársela respecto a los fuegos artificiales, sensei, es como que necesario celebrar después con ellos ¿No cree?_

_Respecto a su edad y a su experiencia, estoy de acuerdo, usted tiene demasiada experiencia y eso es bueno ¿No? Así podrá guiarnos a los demás con su sabiduría._

_Atte._

_Hong Kong_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Hmm.. está bien-aru.. celebraremos con tus famosos fuegos artificiales-aru..aunque no sé que les ves… no les encuentro gran cosa-aru..

Y pues claro que es bueno que tenga tanta experiencia-aru! Y me encantaría guiarlos a ti y a tus hermanos con mi sabiduría-aru! Deberíamos hacer alguna reunión familiar en algún momento-aru! Sería muy kawaii recordar viejos tiempos-aru!

* * *

><p>¡Eso es todo por hoy-aru! Xièxiè a todas sus preguntas-aru! Espero seguir recibiendo muchas y muchas más-aru! ¡Recuerden que los reviews anónimos ahora están habilitados-aru!<p>

¡Zàijiàn!


	14. ¡Decima parte de preguntas,aru!

¡Aiya! Aquí está China otra vez respondiendo sus dudas-aru! Y lo publico rápido, porque es hora de comer y ya saben que para mí lo más importante es la comida-aru! Al final encontrarán u-una carta de Russia-aru.. –sonríe-

* * *

><p><strong>1.- ¿Qué piensa de los vocaloids?<strong>

_LabrujitaKira_

¡Aiya! Casi ni los he escuchado-aru.. a-aunque.. se me hacen un tanto extraño-aru..

**2.- ¿Alguna vez ha cantado una canción de vocaloid?**

_LabrujitaKira_

No, la verdad es que no-aru.. n-no que yo recuerde-aru..

**3.- ¿Ha visto Doctor Who?(se la recomiendo)**

T-tampoco he visto esto-aru.. bàoqiàn-aru.. p-pero si tú me la recomiendas lo buscaré-aru!

**4.- ¿Qué artes de batalla sabe?**

_LabrujitaKira_

¡Todo tipo de artes marciales-aru! Practico un poco de Wushu-aru y también _Shùai Jīao_-aru!

**5.- ¿Le gustó cantar Bon ondori (wa wa wordl) y ser quien abre la canción?**

_LabrujitaKira_

¡Por supuesto que si-aru! ¡Después de todo, me encanta cantar-aru!

**6.- ¿Alguna vez ha venido a algún carnaval en México? (le recomiendo el de Mazatlán)**

_LabrujitaKira_

A ninguno, la verdad-aru.. Aunque me gustaría asistir alguna vez a uno-aru! S-si me pudieses i-invitar-aru.. –se sonroja-… estaría muy complacido-aru..

**7.- ¿Si usted tuviera 3 deseos que pediría?**

_LabrujitaKira_

¡Aiya! Q-que complicado-aru.. Primero que todo pediría que los pandas no sean una especie en extinción-aru! ¡Mejor que sean una plaga-aru! –se imagina miles de pandas corriendo a su alrededor y se queda largo rato admirando su imaginación- ¡Sería tan kawaii-aru! Segundo, pediría que no hubiesen tantas luchas de países-aru.. agotan mucho-aru.. Y tercero, pediría que no hubiese calentamiento global-aru! ¿Por qué no nos pueden dar una segunda oportunidad para que el mundo recapacite-aru?

**8.- ¿Hetalia aun no ha acabado verdad?(si termina iré con un grupo de fans a que el autor-sama siga publicando)**

_LabrujitaKira_

¡Por supuesto que Hetalia no ha terminado-aru! ¡Tiene para mucho tiempo más-aru! Salvo que, ni buda lo quiera, a Himaruya-sama le pase algo-aru.. ¡Pero eso no ocurrirá-aru!

**8.- ¿Cómo le gustaría que fuera el mundo?**

_LabrujitaKira_

¡Un mundo sin peleas ni problemas económicos no estaría nada de mal-aru! Sería todo mucho menos complicado-aru.. ¿No lo crees-aru?

**9.- ¿Puedo hacer cosplay suyo?(dicen que me parezco, a excepción que mi cabello antes era lacio y ahora es chino y que mi temperamento es como el de romano)**

_LabrujitaKira_

¡Por supuesto que puedes-aru! Después de todo yo no soy quién para decirte que puedes o no hacer-aru.. ¡Aunque eso me halaga bastante-aru!

**10.- ¿Alguna vez ha utilizado la técnica de poner ojos lindos y cara de cachorro abandonado para conseguir algo? ¿Le ha funcionado?**

_LabrujitaKira_

Lo he intentado-aru y sí, me ha funcionado-aru! ¡Porque soy muy kawaii-aru! ¿No es así-aru? –pone carita de cachorro-

**11.- ¿Por qué oriente solo se considera Asia? Es que tengo mucha curiosidad y nadie me sabe responder y como usted es tan sabio...**

_Anineko_

Te explico-aru! El que comenzó con todo esto de llamar "Oriente" a Asia fue Grecia Antigua-aru… En su tiempo (hace muuuchísimos años-aru) se veía al mundo dividido solo en dos: Europa y Asia-aru.. Quedando así Europa como el lado occidental y Asia como el lado oriental-aru.. A los occidentales les gustó el término y pues.. lo ocuparon-aru (Occidentales-aru.. )

**12.- ¿Qué habría pasado si no se hubiera dado cuenta que Rusia estaba disfrazado de panda?**

_Anineko_

¡Aiya! S-si eso hubiese pasado-aru… Russia me habría atacado por la espalda para hacerme uno con él-aru! O p-posiblemente p-pude h-habérmelo llevado a mi casa sin saber que era él y… s-seguramente-aru... ¡Aiya!

* * *

><p>A-ahora una c-carta de Russia-aru.. Q-que por fin aparece-aru...<p>

Ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que he preocupado a Yao-kun,da~. Siento que al final no pudiéramos ver esa película juntos~...me hubiera gustado. ¿En serio fuiste a buscarme, da~? Qué extraño que no me encontrara~...Tal vez estaba comprando artículos para Kрасивый. ¡Ufuu~! No sabía muy bien cómo cuidarle en un principio, además que he tenido serios asuntos que atender.  
>Tal vez entre una cosa y otra no me enteré de que Yao-kun fue a<br>visitarme...-mira con algo de tristeza el suelo para después ponerse  
>nervioso- ¡D-Demo, Le prometo a Yao-kun que no volverá a pasar, da~! C-Como recompensa iré a visitar a Yao-kun,da~. ¡Hoy mismo! ¡Ufuu~! Además tengo algo importante que decirle~ y así podríamos ver su película juntos, da~.<br>-Esconde el ramo de girasoles para la ocasión detrás de él.-  
>¡Ohh~! ¡Por poco se me olvida, ufuu~! -Se inclina y le da un suave beso en la mejilla.- Spasiba por estar ahí para mi, da~. Creo que Yao-kun ha sido de las pocas personas, por no decir la única, que se ha preocupado por mí en estos días~.<p>

Con mucho amor:

Ivan Braginsky.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nihao Russia-aru…

Y-yo no era el preocupado-aru! ¡Son tus lectoras las que se p-preocupan de ti-aru… A-aunque sí, fui a buscarte para poder ver la película de pandas que tanto me gusta-aru.. p-pero no te preocupes, sí podemos verla otro día-aru…

¡A-aiya!... –se sonroja por el beso- Y-yo.. b-bueno.. e-eso h-hacen l-los amigos-aru.. ¿N-no-aru? Y-yo.. te e-estaré e-esperando-aru..

¡Zàijiàn-aru!

* * *

><p>¡Eso es todo por hoy-aru! Me iré a comer y a esperar a Russia-aru! –sonríe-<p>

Zàijiàn, Lectoras mías-aru!


	15. ¡Decima primera parte de preguntas,aru!

¡Nihao-aru! Hoy estoy tan feliz-aru! -sonríe- ...Actualizo ahora porque al rato tengo mil cosas que hacer-aru.. ya saben esto de tener superiores, trabajo que hacer y ser una nación es mucho-aru.. Aunque no son muchas preguntas, las respondí con mucho cariño para ustedes, mis lectoras-aru!.. ¡Vamos a las preguntas-aru! -levanta los brazos, emocionado-

* * *

><p><strong>1.- Es verdad que los dumplings son dulces? O hay más sabores?<strong>

_Nyroge_

¡Nihao! No te había visto antes aquí, así que… ¡Bienvenida-aru!

Pues los dumplings son dulces, pero también pueden ser muy picantes-aru… depende de cómo lo quieras, lo que le pongas a la masa y/o al relleno-aru!

**2.- ¿Que sabor tienen los baos?  
><strong>Nyroge

Eso depende de a que "bao" te refieras-aru.. Si hablas del Bao zai fan..pues tiene un sabor algo salado, pero es delicioso-aru!

**3.- ¿Puedo ser su admiradora *w*? Es que la verdad Yao es mi personaje favorito de Hetalia, y el país de China también.**

Nyroge

¡Aiya! E-esas cosas no se preguntan-aru –se sonroja- ¡Claro que puedes ser mi admiradora-aru! Y China por supuesto que es tu país favorito, siendo que es el mejor-aru! –sonríe-

**4.- ¿Por qué ha estado triste y melancólico?**

Nyroge

¡A-aiya! …Etto… p-pues.. e-esque.. ¡Los pandas se están extinguiendo-aru! Hay que ayudarlos-aru.. –mira al suelo-

**5.- ¿Qué es lo que queria recibir y por eso ahora está ''feliz''?**

Nyroge

Y-yo… aru… Eso es un secreto, pequeña-aru.. –sonríe-

_LabrujitaKira_

**6.- ¿Tiene algún video suyo cantando y bailando alguna canción?¿Me lo pasaría?**  
><em>LabrujitaKira<em>

Etto.. ¡N-no que yo sepa-aru! –se pone nervioso- c..cualquier video en que me veas haciendo algo así está.. está trucado-aru! Y ese que me muestras.. b-bueno-aru… f-fue… f-fue grabado algo así no estando "conciente de mis actos-aru" .. ¡A-aiya! –se sonroja-

**7.-¿Siempre te ha gustado tu nombre de humano?  
><strong>_LabrujitaKira_

¡Por supuesto que sí-aru! Además es el nombre más usado en mi país, así que me siento aún más representativo de China-aru! Es muy lindo, además-aru ¿No-aru? –sonríe-

**8.-¿Te gusta la pelicula Forrest Gump?**

_LabrujitaKira_

Nunca la he visto, bàoqiàn-aru.. ¿Me la recomiendas-aru?

**9.-¿Cuando eras pequeño, que hacías?  
><strong>_LabrujitaKira_

Cuando era pequeño.. e-eso pasó hace tanto tiempo-aru… Que apenas y lo recuerdo-aru.. Recuerdo que jugaba con los Pandas-aru! En ese tiempo no estaban en extinción y se podían ver a muchos de ellos caminando por mi casa-aru.. p-pero e-es lo único que recuerdo-aru… ¡Bàoqiàn-aru!

**10.-¿Como conociste a Rusia?**

_LabrujitaKira_

E-ese e-es un secreto-aru.. –se sonroja-

* * *

><p>¡Nos vemos-aru! Zàijiàn-aru!<p> 


	16. ¡Décima segunda parte de preguntas,aru!

Nihao! Soy China otra vez-aru! –sonríe- no puedo gritar muy fuerte, porque mi panda está durmiendo-aru.. así que espero que las preguntas no me hagan gritar de emoción, ternura o incomodidad-aru! Sin más, vamos a las preguntas-aru!

* * *

><p><strong>1.- ¿Qué haría si kiku por ''x'' motivo le propusiera matrimonio?-mirada<strong>

**picarona(?)  
><strong>Nyroge

Oh… e-es.. etto… e-es una pregunta bastante incómoda-aru.. P-pues ¿Qué podría hacer-aru? E-es mi hermano menor-aru.. no aceptaría.. ¡Por supuesto que no-aru!

**2.- ¿Qué haría en el caso de que fuera Iván quien se lo pidiera?  
><strong>Nyroge

R-russia p-pidiendome m-matrimonio-aru? Aiya.. No lo sé-aru… supongo q-que me quedaría un tanto en shock-aru.. p-pero .. no respondería-aru.. porque.. –se sonroja-

**3.- ¿Es homofóbico?**

Nyroge

¡Para nada-aru! No me molesta la gente homosexual, ni mucho menos-aru!

**4.- ¿Te gusto la canción?  
><strong>Akari-chaaaaann

La canción-aru.. ¡Me encantó-aru! N-no me esperaba ese triste final-aru.. Ya sabes, eso que la chica estaba muerta hace 15 años-aru..

**5.- ¿Que harías si estuvieras en la misma situación del tipo?  
><strong>Akari-chaaaaann

P-pues.. No podría haber llegado a escribirle sabiendo que estaba ya muerta-aru.. Aunque la haya amado mucho la vida continúa y de seguro a la chica no le hubiese gustado que siguiera así sin hacer su propia vida por escribirle a ella-aru.. –mira al suelo-

**6.- A que imperios -de hace mucho, mucho- conociste?  
><strong>Akari-chaaaaann

Conocí al imperio Romano-aru .. Un gran sujeto.. y a muchos más, pero en este momento no lo recuerdo bien-aru.. Bàoqiàn-aru!

**7.- Alguno que te desagradara?  
><strong>Akari-chaaaaann

De los pocos de recuerdo (o uno-aru D: ) no, ninguno me desagradaba-aru!

**8.- Puedo unirme a salvar pandas? -los amo con todo mi ser**

Akari-chaaaaann

¡Por supuesto-aru! Mientras más seamos, mejor-aru! –le habla al panda que dormía junto a él- Pronto los salvaremos a ti y a toda tu panda-familia-aru! –sonríe-

**9.- Conociste a Rusia cuando él era un niño?  
><strong>RaniM

Pues más de una vez lo divisé-aru.. pero nunca me había acercado mucho a él-aru..

**10.- Cómo se llama el tipo que usa la máscara de Kitty?  
><strong>RaniM

¡Yo le digo Shinatty-chan-aru! –sonríe y alza los brazos alegremente-

**11.- Durante muuuucho tiempo pensé que eras mujer xD Alguien más (un país)llegó a cometer el mismo error?**

RaniM

A-aiya.. –mira al suelo, triste- P-porque tanta gente cree que soy mujer-aru.. e-es..c-como u-una deshonra a mi persona-aru.. Y sí, creo que más de un país cometió ese error-aru –triste-

**12.- En una pelea entre Jet Li y tú, quién ganaría?  
><strong>RaniM

Aunque Jet Li sea muy buen luchador de artes marciales, y la pelea esté muy reñida hasta el punto de desesperarse por no saber quién ganará-aru.. De seguro al final terminaría ganando yo, pues tengo más experiencia-aru.. –sonríe orgulloso-

**13.- Tu superior, el dragón, inició siendo pequeño? qué función cumple a tu lado?**

RaniM

Como todos ¿no-aru? La función que cumple él (que no es mucho-aru) es mandarme y ayudarme a ver todos los asuntos del país-aru.. aunque no hace mucho-aru..

* * *

><p>¡Eso es todo por hoy-aru! ¡xièxiè por seguir enviándome sus preguntas, que respondo con cariño para ustedes-aru! –sonríe- ¡Nos vemos en otro capítulo-aru!<p> 


	17. ¡Décima tercera parte de preguntas,aru!

****Aiya.. hoy no me siento bien-aru.. De hecho.. debería estar tomando una decisión importante en este momento, pero a cambio estoy subiendo nuevas preguntas hechas-aru.. -sonríe de lado- .. Aunque son pocas y no me llegan muchos Reviews no dejaré a mi gente sin sus respuestas por culpa de reviews que nadie envía-aru.. Sin más las preguntas-aru..

* * *

><p><strong>1.- ¿Por qué eres de los aliados si odias a Inglaterra, Amerika, Rusia, y<strong>

**supongo que no eres muy amigo de Francia?**

tomatopasta

Bueno-aru.. Al principio no era oficialmente de los Aliados-aru.. Luego de la guerra Sino-Japonesa y cuando estaba más o menos a mediados de la WW2 fui integrado a ellos-aru.. por el hecho de que no podía estar con los del Eje-aru, pues ellos apoyaban a Japón y Estados Unidos me apoyaba a mi-aru..

**2.- ¿Que eran los Jian Shi... o algo asi?**

Nyroge

¡Los Jiang Shi-aru! Son conocidos en occidente como "Zombies Chinos" o Vampiros-aru! Cadáveres vueltos a la vida luego de una muerte no natural, violentamente o que no hayan podido encontrar el descanso eterno-aru..

**3.- ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?  
><strong>Nyroge

Etto… e-está bien-aru.. –sonríe y se deja abrazar-

**4.- ¿Puedo darte un beso en la mejilla?  
><strong>Nyroge

¡Aiya! … T-todo por mis lectoras-aru..!

**5.- ¿Puedo peinar tu cabello?  
><strong>Nyroge

Peinar mi cabello-aru.. ¡Sería super-aru! Me relaja el que me toquen el pelo-aru.. –sonríe-

**6.- ¿Puedo sacarme una foto contigo y pegarla en la cabecera de mi cama?**

Nyroge

Claro que puedes sacarte una foto conmigo-aru! L-luego tú ves donde la pones ¿No-aru? –se sonroja-


	18. ¡Décima cuarta parte de preguntas,aru!

Nihao a todos-aru! Tanto tiempo sin actualizar y es que apenas me han llegado preguntas-aru… Etto.. traje pocas… más que todo para contarle al mundo que… etto.. q-que… mi relación con Iván es, ahora, "oficial-aru" y y-yo.. –se sonroja- p-pues.. estoy muy feliz-aru –sonríe, sonrojado.- sin más.. ¡A las preguntas, y luego una carta de Iván-aru!

**1.- ¿Puedo salvar a los pandas también?**

_Serrat Izazquez_

¡Por supuesto-aru! Mientras más quieran salvar a los pandas será mucho más fácil-aru! Y claro que me gustaría un panda de felpa-aru.. ¿P-podría ser rojo-aru? –se sonroja- xièxiè!

**2.- ¿Aceptará la invitación de Roshia-sama?**

_Serrat Izazquez_

Etto… Cómo ya debes saber-aru… Russia y Yo ya… y-ya.. etto.. Ya estamos saliendo "formalmente-aru" –se sonroja mucho-

**3.- ¿Puedo "tutearme" con usted y llamarlo Yao-chan?**

_Serrat Izazquez_

Claro que sí-aru! ¡No me molesta para nada-aru!

* * *

><p>Y ahora una carta de … Iván-aru –se sonroja-<p>

_¡Privet, Yao-kun,da~!_

_¡Estoy muy bien! ¡Ufuu~! ¿Y tú? Ahh~ Por cierto, ¿Podrías dejar de_  
><em>llamar a Iggyrisu-kun "Señor Opio",da~? Es que me ha pedido el favor de que<em>  
><em>te lo diga~. Sé que hay muchos rencores pasados,da~, demo ¿podrías<em>  
><em>intentar, por lo menos, no llamarle así,da~? -Nervioso- E-Etto...¡Solo si<em>  
><em>quieres,da~! Es que al pobre Iggyrisu-kun se le veía algo mal~. Siento haber<em>  
><em>hecho nuestra "relación" pública tan rápido~,demo...¡Es que estaba muy<em>  
><em>feliz,da~! ¡Y seguro que Yao-kun tambien lo está,ufuu~! ¡Hasta luego,<em>  
><em>Yao-kun~! -Beso en la mejilla-<em>

_Con mucho amor:_

_Ivan Braginsky. ^J^_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

N-nihao, Iván!

Yo también estoy muy bien-aru!

Etto.. no sé si pueda dejar de hacerlo-aru… me sale por inercia-aru! Aunque lo sigo odiando-aru… t-tal vez podría intentarlo p-por ti-aru ¡No por él-aru!

-se sonroja más por el beso- está bien… te comprendo-aru… L-la verdad… y-yo… etto.. y-yo también estoy muy feliz-aru..

Zàijiàn-aru~


	19. ¡Aiya! ¡Cuarto extra, aru!

¡Nihao-aru! Hoy les traigo una carta del señor … digo… de Inglaterra-aru…

_Good evening, China._

_Pasaba, principalmente, a felicitarte por tu relación. ¿No había dicho yo que sentías algo por él? Podía leerse en toda tu cara._

_Y... mi intención con todo esto no es fastidiarte, ni nada... Realmente_  
><em>espero que todo progrese bien. Really.<em>

_Supongo que eso es todo._

_Cordialmente,_

_United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._

_Pd: Te agradecería enormemente si tomas en cuenta esa petición de Rusia y_  
><em>dejases de llamarme "Opio" todo el tiempo...<em>

-.-.-.-.-

Nihao, Señor o… etto… Inglaterra-aru.

Etto… xièxiè-ahe…aru… -se sonroja-

Xièxiè por tus b-buenos deseos-aru… Y por cierto… yo también te deseo lo mejor junto a Prussia-aru…porque … Sigues con él-aru ¿Verdad-aru?

Etto… c-con respecto a lo de llamarte 'Opio-aru'.. Lo intentaré-aru… ¡P-pero no por ti-aru!... ya lo sabrás-aru...

Atentamente,

China.


	20. ¡Décima quinta parte de preguntas,aru!

¡Ahora un par de preguntas que me han hecho-aru! Y al final una carta de mi pequeño hermano, Japón-aru! -Emocionado-

* * *

><p>1.- Muchísimas felicidades por lo de tu rleación con Iván, les deseo lo mejor del mundo ¿Como fue?<p>

Nyroge

xièxiè por los buenos deseos-aru!

¿Como fue cuando me lo pidió-aru? Etto… fue.. fue algo muy lindo y … romántico-aru –se sonroja-

2.- ¿Fue romantico?

Nyroge

-se sonroja- mucho-aru …

Xièxiè por el panda-aru! –lo abraza-

3.- ¿Como tu y rusia terminaron juntos?(os felicito~~)  
>13UsUkNekito<p>

T-todo comenzó cuando le invité a que viniera a mi casa a ver una película de pandas-aru… como a él le gustan los pandas tanto como a mi-aru… Y pues… etto… Luego de verla me entregó un ramo de girasoles-aru… (Muy lindos, por cierto-aru) –se sonroja- E-en ese momento me sonrojé por completo y.. luego me preguntó si quería salir con él formalmente-aru… etto.. y yo… salí corriendo a encerrarme-aru.. y me quedé en mi habitación por un largo tiempo, pensando, completamente nervioso-aru… hasta que decidí que debía salir y … aceptar salir con él-aru… y para decirle que aceptaba lo invité a tomar helado por ahó-aru… Me di cuenta q-que, tal vez, s-si me g-gustaba un poco-aru –se sonroja-

4.- Como conociste a Shinatty-san?-

13UsUkNekito

P-pues… un día estaba durmiendo y cuando desperté, por unos ruidos que escuchaba-aru, vi que había alguien sacando comida de mi nevera-aru… ¡Y ahí estaba-aru! ¡Se veía tan kawaii-aru! Con comida por todas partes de su cara-aru! –sonríe- Al principio pensé que era Kitty-chan-aru… hasta que él me dijo que no era así-aru.. que era un hombre con la cabeza de Kitty-chan-aru… No le creí y me dijo que podía llamarle 'Shinatty-chan-aru'

Por cierto, xièxiè por las cosas de Kitty-chan-aru! ¡Y no te preocupes por no haber pasado-aru!

* * *

><p>¡Ahora una carta de mi hermano menor y mi orgullo: Japón-aru!<p>

_Ohayo, China-san._

_En vista de que usted ha estado muy insistente en ciertos aspectos le_  
><em>contestaré el por qué no quiero que me llame "otouto (hermano menor)". Usted<em>  
><em>me encontró, no somos hermanos de sangre, pero me cuidó, se lo agradezco<em>  
><em>profundamente.<em>

_Ya estoy demasiado grande como para que me sigan llamando de esa forma._

_Sin embargo, el motivo de esta carta es para informale que ya he construido un_  
><em>robot interactivo con la forma de su amado Kitty...<em>

_Si lo gusta obtener tengo la patente en mi casa y el modelo guía, esos_  
><em>serían gratis, sino tendría que comprarlo en el mercado japonés.<em>

_Espero que esté bien y me gustaría que nos reuniéramos pronto para tratar_  
><em>asuntos no-diplomáticoscomerciales/políticos/económicos. Sería una_  
><em>reunión entre usted y yo, sin fines de trabajo.<em>

_Tomaré las medidas necesarias para hacer un espacio en mi agenda si acepta._

_Matta nee._  
><em>Nihon.<em>

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

¡Nihao, Japón-aru! ¿P-por qué no puedo llamarte hermano menor-aru? ¡Pero si eres mi orgullo-aru! Yo te críe y…etto.. Supongo que agradecer ya es un gran paso para ti-aru ¿No-aru? –sonríe de lado-

¡Me encantaría que me regalaras el robot de Kitty-chan-aru! –se emociona- ¿De verdad me lo regalarías-aru?

¡Aiya! ¡Claro que acepto esa reunión sin fines de trabajo-aru! Tú solo dime cuando y estaré muy emocionado de volver a verte-aru!

¡xièxiè por darme un espacio para estar como antes-aru! ¡Como hermanos-aru!

¡Zàijiàn-aru!


	21. ¡Décima sexta parte de preguntar, aru!

¡Nihao-aru! etto.. sin mucho que decir los dejo con las preguntas-aru! Y una carta de Inglaterra-aru ..

* * *

><p><strong>1.- En un documental vi que le calculaban más de 5000 años<strong>**¿Es eso cierto, se equivocaron o se le olvido su edad?**

_Nekonaru_

¡Por supuesto que no he olvidado mi edad-aru! …Al parecer se equivocaron en el documental-aru… etto… Nací en el año 2100 antes de cristo, por lo que en este momento tengo 4111 años-aru… -se deprime- S-soy u-un anciano-aru…

¡Aiya! –se emociona y sonríe- ¡Xièxiè por el peluche de panda bebé-aru! ¡Kawaii-aru! –abraza al peluche-

**2.- ¿Un humano podria comer bamboo? ¿Existen comidas/licores a base de bamboo?**

_13UsUkNekito_

Así como bambú puro no, porque es demasiado duro-aru! Normalmente se ocupan, para cocinar, los brotes de bambú-aru. Antes de comerlo hay que lavarlo y siempre debe conservarse en la nevera-aru. Suele tomarse como complemento de carnes aunque también puede consumirse como verdura-aru. Además, si no te gusta lo amargo, tienes que cocerlo-aru… crudo es algo amargo-aru.. aunque me gusta su sabor-aru!

**3.- ¿Como se llama tu gato?**

_Umineko-chan002_

Su nombre es Māo mī-aru!

**4.- ¿Que es lo que más te gusta de Rusia?**

_Umineko-chan002_

-se sonroja- M-muchas cosas de él-aru… Es muy amable conmigo, también muy tierno y cariñoso-aru… M-me gusta su sonrisa, cuando es verdadera-aru… Aunque no puedo evitar que en momentos me siga dando miedo-aru..

**5.- ¿Qué opinas de que USA siga diciendo que tus caderas son sexys?**

_Umineko-chan002_

¡Le he dicho mil veces que no lo haga-aru! ¡No entiendo porque sigue y sigue-aru! Y todavía no entiendo por qué andaba fijándose en mis caderas-aru…

**6.- ¿Tú puedes recordar a Canadá?**

Umineko-chan002

…¿A quién-aru? –confundido-

**7.- ¿Tu instrumento favorito?**

Umineko-chan002

¡El Erhu, por supuesto-aru! Su sonido me encanta-aru ¡Tiene un sonido muy especial-aru!

**8.- ¿Cuales son los 10 países que mas molestia te causa?**

mineko-chan002

1) Corea del Sur-aru .. sí, es mi hermano menor, pero ¡Es demasiado molesto-aru!

2) Inglaterra-aru… no necesito decir nada-aru ¿Cierto-aru?

3) Estados Unidos-aru.. No lo odio, pero ¡Vamos-aru! Si es bastante molesto que se crea un "Héroe-aru".. y su risa no es mucho mejor-aru..¡Además molesta a Russia-aru!...

4) Francia-aru… Solo porque ¡Es un pervertido-aru!

5) Prussia-aru.. Su voz es un tanto molestosa y es algo ruidoso-aru.. Que moleste, siempre, por querer volver a ser una nación-aru.. ¡Y además se m-mete c-con Russia-aru! –se sonroja-

6) Italia-aru… ¡No es nada personal-aru! ¡Enserio-aru! Es solo que, no sé-aru.. Sólo diré que si yo fuera Alemania, hace tiempo lo habría dejado solo-aru.. etto…

7) Belarús-aru.. Además de que da miedo..mucho miedo-aru… sigue insistiéndole a Russia para que se casen-aru.. ¡Es una hermanita bastante molesta-aru!...

8) Sealand-aru.. Es un pequeño simpático-aru.. aunque nunca he hablado mucho con él-aru.. ¡Pero eso de que quiera ser reconocido por el mundo como país-aru! .. Con ese "hermano inglés" que le ha tocado-aru.. lo veo difícil-aru…

No se me ocurren otros dos-aru… Bàoqiàn

* * *

><p>Ahora una carta del señor… etto… el señor Inglaterra-aru…<p>

_Good evening, China._

_Vuelvo a escribirte, y quizás sea la última vez. Mi sección ya toca su fin,_  
><em>y quería pasar a... ¿"Despedirme"? Aunque obviamente nos seguiremos viendo<em>  
><em>en reuniones y otros asuntos internacionales.<em>

_¿Así que fue una proposición llena de romance...? Eso suena... uh,_  
><em>grandioso, supongo...<em>

_Y, er... ¡Suerte con tu sección! Para que... recibas muchas preguntas, y_  
><em>más cartas, y todo eso.<em>

_Cordialmente,_

_United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nihao, Inglaterra-aru.

Etto… Entonces es una "despedida virtual-aru" ¿No es así-aru? … Entonces que te vaya bien-aru.. y, supongo, nos vemos pronto-aru…

… -se sonroja- n-no comentaré nada-aru...

xièxiè por eso-ahen...

Zàijiàn-aru..

China.


	22. ¡Décima séptima parte de preguntas, aru!

¡Aiya! Ya estoy de vuelta-aru… etto.. Vamos a las preguntas-aru..

* * *

><p><strong>1.- ¿Alguien común como yo puede cocinarlo en su casa, o es necesario algún implemento?-<strong>

13UsUkNekito

¡Claro que sí-aru! Ya veo que tienes muchas ganas de comer bambú, ¿No-aru? –se ríe por lo bajo- Pues para cocinarlo no es necesario ningún implemento especial-aru! Puedes cocerlo en cualquier olla común y corriente-aru!

¡Xièxiè a ti por hacerme tantas preguntas-aru! Y por supuesto que cuidaré mucho de los pandas-aru… Yo tampoco quiero que se extingan-aru…

**2.- ¿Le gusta la película de Mulan?  
><strong>Danielachz93

Bueno-aru… La historia estaba un tanto alterada-aru… La leyenda original tiene algo menos de acción-aru ¡Pero de todas formas es buena-aru! ¡Y muestra muchas cosas chinas-aru! –sonríe-

**3.- ¿Me puede contar algo de la leyenda de Buda y los 12 animales del zodiaco  
>chino?<br>**Danielachz93

¡Claro-aru! La leyenda dice que Buda, antes de morir, fue iluminado y convocó a todos los animales del mundo para que pudiesen "despedirse-aru". A este llamado solo acudieron doce animales-aru (La rata, el buey, el tigre, el conejo, el dragón, la serpiente, el caballo, la cabra, el mono, el gallo, el perro y el cerdo-aru). Así, Buda, los honró dándole a cada uno de los animales que había ido, un año para gobernar-aru.

**4.- ¿Si se casara, usaría un traje blanco o rojo?  
><strong>Danielachz93

Si me casara-aru… -piensa por un momento- ¡Por supuesto que con un traje rojo-aru! Después de todo es el color de la suerte y mi color favorito es el rojo-aru –sonríe- Además, el traje blanco es más tradicional en el occidente-aru…

**5.- ¿Le molesta que otras naciones patenten los inventos que realmente nacieron en China?  
><strong>Danielachz93

¡Por supuesto que si-aru! –frunce el ceño e infla las mejillas- Yo no apruebo para nada las copias-aru!

**6.- ¿Su superior, el dragón, tiene alguna relación de parentesco con Sheng Long (el de Dragon Ball)?**

Danielachz93

Etto… Claro que no-aru! ¡Cualquiera que te diga que es una copia no es verdad-aru!

* * *

><p>B-bueno-aru… Esto ha sido todo por hoy-aru… Cada vez recibo menos preguntas-aru –mira al suelo triste- ¡Espero que me lleguen más, o tendré que cerrar mi sección-aru..<p> 


	23. ¡Décima octava parte de preguntas, aru!

¡Nihao-aru! Hoy estoy más feliz, porque recibí más preguntas que otras veces y además me llegó una carta de Iván-aru –se sonroja- ¡Ah, sí-aru! Y también de Alemania-aru ¡Ahora.. a las preguntas-aru!

* * *

><p><strong>1.-¿Esta preocupado por el aumento de población?<strong>

13UsUkNekito

Bastante, sí-aru… Con toda esta población, desgraciadamente, hay mucha pobreza-aru.. Y pues… tampoco me gusta que esté esa prohibición de no tener más de un bebé por pareja-aru.. ¡Pero son las mejores medidas para dejar de crecer tan rápido demográficamente-aru!

**2.- Si su población ya no tuviera más espacio para vivir, ¿Qué opciones tendría para arreglar el problema?**

13UsUkNekito

Etto… Buena pregunta-aru! Supongo que tendría que mandar gente a otros lugares-aru… Expandirme hacia otros territorios-aru… ¡Jamás tomaría la opción de matar a mis habitantes-aru! Eso ni pensarlo-aru…

**3.- ¿Siempre ha sido un país comunista? **

13UsUkNekito

Si mi memoria no me falla, he sido un país comunista desde el uno de Octubre del año 1949, luego de la guerra civil China-aru, gracias a Mao Zedong-aru.

**4.- ¿Cuál es tu relación actual con el Tíbet?**  
>Danielachz93<p>

Etto.. Tíbet me odia-aru… Porque se supone que son independientes-aru, pero no es cierto-aru. El Tíbet es parte de la república popular China-aru!

**5.- ¿Me cuentas la leyenda del conejo que vive en la luna?  
><strong>Danielachz93

¡Claro-aru! –Intenta recordar- Cuenta la leyenda que el gran Buda, en una de sus reencarnaciones, fue un conejo-aru. Él les propuso a unos amigos (que eran una zorra, un mono y una nutria) ir, durante las noches de luna llena, comida para poder dársela a la gente hambienta en el mundo-aru. Todos aceptaron y partieron a por la comida-aru.

Al rato todos volvieron con comida, menos Buda-aru… por lo que decidió entregar su propia carne-aru.

Le comunicó su decisión al rey del cielo, quien mandó a preparar una hoguera para él-aru. El conejo saltó dentro de ésta, pero no estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para que se quemara y se lo avisó al rey-aru. Entonces el rey le dijo "Lo importante han sido tu voluntad, tu sinceridad y tu valor. Para mí es como si hubieras dado tu propia carne como comida para las personas hambrientas. Tu voluntad, tu sinceridad y tu valor no serán olvidados-aru". A continuación el rey se dirigió a la luna y dibujó en la superficie un conejo que representaba la voluntad, la sinceridad y el valor del conejo-buda-aru.

Mis habitantes y yo creemos que ese conejo está preparando el elixir de la inmortalidad-aru.. –sonríe- y muchos esperan que así sea-aru..

**6.- ¿Qué parte de tu cuerpo vendría hacer la Gran Muralla China?  
><strong>Danielachz93

Etto… -se sonroja- L-lo dejo a t-tu imaginación-aru…

**7.- ¿Has llevado el cabello corto alguna vez?  
><strong>Danielachz93

Etto… estuve un pequeño tiempo con el cabello corto-aru… Pero lo prefiero tal y como está, así que no me lo he vuelto a cortar-aru –sonríe-

**8.- ¿Qué tal es Rusia como novio...sin rodeos eh?**

Danielachz93

Etto… Es un .. –sonrojo- es un buen novio-aru.. Es muy cariñoso y tierno.. cuando no está enojado-aru –tiembla-

**9.- Fui a un seminario de becas en mi país y explicaron que las universidades chinas eran casi ciudades ¿es cierto?**  
>Umineko-chan002<p>

No es cierto-aru! Sólo tienen lo justo y necesario para que un universitario pueda subsistir en su vida diaria-aru… Nada más tiene –al menos la universidad de Beida, en Pekín- 274 hectáreas en las que hay residencias, restaurantes, peluquerías, tiendas de flores, anfiteatros, hoteles, departamentos, bibliotecas, supermercados, tiendas de frutas, librerías y hospitales, entre otras cosas-aru… -sonríe-

**10.- ¿Por qué tienen cine?  
><strong>Umineko-chan002

Pues los universitarios necesitan una distracción del estudio-aru.. ¿No-aru? –sonríe- ¡Todos necesitan un espacio de vez en cuando-aru!

**11.- Eres mayor que India?**  
>Umineko-chan002<p>

No-aru. De hecho India es más viejo que yo-aru –ríe por lo bajo- Sus ciudades fueron fundadas hacia el año cuatro mil antes de cristo-aru..

**12.- Me nombrarías tus 10 deportes favoritos**

Umineko-chan002

¡Por supuesto-aru!

1) Wu shu-aru (Conocido por los occidentales como Artes Marciales, o kung fu-aru)

2) Taijiquan que es algo como el boxeo-aru

3) ¡El ping pong, por supuesto-aru!

4) El Balónmano también es muy divertido-aru!

5) ¡El ajedrez-aru! Aunque no lo creas también es un gran deporte-aru!

Y..etto.. creo que no tengo más deportes favoritos-aru..

**13.- Supuestamente Rusia entró o ha estado teniendo problemas con USA, y que tu país se alió con Rusia por una posible guerra. ¿Es eso cierto?**  
>Nyroge<p>

Rusia y Estados Unidos siempre han tenido problemas, según tengo entendido-aru. De todas formas, dudo que haya una guerra entre ellos, porque podría provocar una guerra mundial-aru (Siento la tercera-aru)…y nadie quiere eso-aru. De todas formas si eso llegara a pasar, creo que estaría del lado de Rusia-aru –se sonroja-

**14.- ¿Como fue la primera vez que viste un pandita? Quiero detalles  
><strong>Nyroge

Etto… Fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo-aru. Estaba caminando por los bosques de bambú, descansando de una reunión con mi superior y de pronto escuché un ruido-aru.. Entonces busqué de donde provenía el sonido y ahí estaba-aru… ¡Un pequeño y kawaii panda cachorro-aru!

**15.- ¿Cual es el nombre de tu panda favoritos?  
><strong>Nyroge

¿El nombre-aru? C-creo que… no entendí la pregunta-aru.. ¡Bàoqiàn-aru!

* * *

><p>¡Yao-kun no tiene de que preocuparse,da~! -abrazo- ¡Verá como pronto<p>

recibirá más preguntas, ufuu~! Yo me encargaré de eso, kolkol. No me  
>gustaría que tuvieras que cerrar tu Sección,da~. ¿Tuvíste tu reunión<br>familiar con Nihon-kun~? Pronto Iggirysu-kun y America-kun cerrarán su  
>Sección y no hay muchas noticias del resto de Paises. -Se apena- Bueno...¡No importa,da~! ¡Te he traído una sorpresa! -Le da una caja con unos cuantos Blinis y un Girasol- ¡Los Blinis son muy comúnes en mi País y están hechos con harina, huevos, leche y levadura! Puedes acompañarlos con lo que quiera,da~. ¡Incluso hay Blinis de Patatas! ¡Espero te gusten~! ¡Ufuu~!¡Espero verte pronto, Yao-kun! -Beso en la Mejilla-<p>

Con mucho cariño:

Ivan Braginsky.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nihao, Iván-aru!

-se sonroja- xièxiè! A-aunque .. no tienes de que preocuparte-aru.. –tiembla- De todas formas, ya me están llegando más preguntas-aru!

Y sí, ya tuve una reunión con Japón-aru! ¡Fue muy divertida-aru! Hace tiempo no hacíamos una reunión de hermanos en la que no tratásemos temas de trabajo-aru!

-se vuelve a sonrojar- xièxiè por el girasol y el Blinis-aru! –come un poco- ¡E-Está delicioso-aru! –se come uno entero-

Y-yo también espero verte pronto-aru –se sonroja más por el beso y le da uno también-

Con mucho cariño,

Wang Yao.

* * *

><p>Guten Tag, China.<p>

Después de que Italia me convenciera de publicar mi propia sección de  
>preguntas, vi la de los demás y me acordé de ti, China.<p>

En fin, espero que algún puedas llevar comida a alguna reunión de la ONU  
>porque ya estoy harto de la pasta de Italia.<p>

Auf Wiedersehen,

Deutschland

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nihao, Alemania-aru!

T-te acordaste de mí-aru? Qué extraño-aru! De todas formas te lo agradezco-aru –sonríe-

Lo que no me extraña es que Italia te haya convencido para hacer esto-aru –se ríe por lo bajo-

Algún día llevaré comida para compartir-aru.. ¡A ver si así empiezan a apreciar más la comida oriental-aru!

Pronto te iré a visitar a tu sección-aru!

Atentamente,

China.

* * *

><p>xièxiè a todos por sus preguntas-aru! ¡Espero seguir recibiendo más-aru! Ahora tengo que ir a dejar el girasol que me dio Iván al agua-aru.. no quiero que muera-aru.. ¡Nos vemos-aru!<p>

¡Zàijiàn-aru!


	24. ¡Décima novena parte de preguntas, aru!

¡Ahora unas preguntas más y una carta de Finlandia al final-aru! Xièxiè a todas por sus preguntas y regalos-aru! –sonríe-

* * *

><p><strong>1.- ¿Me daría dulces chinos?<strong>

_13UsUkNekito_

¡Por supuesto-aru! Te enviaré, al finalizar las preguntas, un poco de un pastel dulce recién hecho llamado Sou-aru –sonríe-

**2.- ¿Ud invento las galletas de la fortuna?**

_13UsUkNekito_

Aiya… No-aru. Las galletas de la fortuna no fueron inventadas por mi-aru.. ¡Es un invento de occidente-aru! Para ser más preciso… de Estados Unidos-aru… Sólo ahora último estamos dando esas galletas en nuestros restaurantes, a petición de los turistas extranjeros-aru..

**3.- ¿Me diría algunos dulces chinos?**

_13UsUkNekito_

¡Te diré algunos postres típicos de China que son muy ricos-aru!

¡El _Doufunao_ es delicioso-aru! Está hecho de tofu extra blando-aru. A este le agregas salsa de soja para que le de un sabor salado. Aún así, dependiendo de la parte de Asia en que estés, te darás cuenta que le agregas distintas cosas para darles distintos sabores-aru.

Otro postre delicioso de China es el Hasma-aru. Su ingrediente principal son las trompas de Falopio de las ranas _chensinensis_-aru. Fuera de lo que puedan creer los occidentales-aru.. ¡Es un postre delicioso-aru!

Y como olvidarme de los deliciosos pasteles de luna, servidos en el festival de la luna-aru! ¡Son deliciosos-aru! Pueden acompañarse con té chino-aru, pero suelen comerse solo para esa fecha-aru, y cuesta mucho hacerlos en casa, por lo que la mayoría de la gente los compra ya hechos-aru.

**4.- ****¿Podría decir alguna receta para cocinar en estas fechas?**

_Nekonaru_

¡Jamás me molestaran las preguntas de mis lectoras-aru! –sonríe- Etto… Pues, personalmente, odio la navidad-aru.. por ser una fiesta occidental-aru.. Pero … así que no tengo ninguna receta para esa fecha-aru. Para año nuevo, que es la fecha más importante en China-aru (Que de hecho, dura quince días-aru), te recomiendo un platillo delicioso llamado _Lubina al vapor_-aru. Su receta está aquí-aru: http : / / deorienteaoccidente. wordpress. com/2009 /01/25 /receta-para-la-celebracion-del-ano-nuevo -chino/ -sonríe-

Y por cierto, xièxiè por el póster de panda-aru! ¡Lo pegaré en mi habitación al terminar las preguntas-aru!

**5.- Si yo te pidiera que le dieras un beso a Iván...en los labios ¿Se lo darías?**

_Nyroge_

Etto… -se sonroja mucho- Y-ya … ehm.. Y-yo y-ya le he dado uno-aru… después de todo.. s-somos n-novios-aru –se sonroja todavía más- ¡Pero en público no podría-aru! –mira el suelo, avergonzado-

**6.- ****¿C****uál es el nombre de tu mascota favorita?**

_Nyroge_

¡Ah-aru! ¡Ahora si entendí la pregunta-aru! Bàoqiàn por no haberlo hecho anteriormente-aru… -agacha su cabeza en señal de disculpas- etto.. No sé si sea bueno elegir entre qué panda me gusta más, pero hay uno que, personalmente, me encanta el nombre que le puse-aru.. Es _Kong _y significa "Glorioso-aru"… Se llama así porque es el panda con el pelaje más hermoso que tengo-aru.. y cuando está caminando por ahí a plena luz del sol su pelo brilla tanto que llega a parecer algo glorioso-aru! –sonríe-

**7.- Dime de que trata el Tai Chi Chuan**

_Nyroge_

Bueno-aru… La verdad existen distintos estilos de tai chi chuan aunque todos tienen unas bases muy parecidas y todos provienen y han sido influenciados por el _kung fu_-aru (artes marciales-aru) y el _chi kung_-aru (arte de respirar y de sanación-aru). Los estilos más practicados son el yang, el chen, el wu, y el sun-aru. La idea de todos ellos es, más que todos, unir cuerpo, mente y espíritu-aru, que se basa en la filosofía taoísta-aru.

* * *

><p>¡Ahora una carta de Finlandia-aru!<p>

_Halo China-kun!_

_Te saluda Tino...y te felicito por tu relación con Iván...(no sé cómo no_  
><em>te da miedo moi moi...)...es bueno que los países formalizen sus<em>  
><em>noviazgos...quiero ir a una boda sabes...creo que los únicos casados somos<em>  
><em>Su-san y yo...de paso te invito a mi sección de preguntas...ya abrí una moi<em>  
><em>moi!...así me cuentas qué te pareció...<em>

_Saludos..._

_Finlandia..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Nihao-aru!

Bueno, aunque contesté esta carta en tu sección de preguntas, también lo haré por aquí-aru –sonríe-.

Xièxiè por las felicitaciones-aru y, como dije, Iván aún me da algo de miedo a veces, pero he aprendido a conocerlo-aru.. –se sonroja-

Por cierto, no creo que veas una boda muy pronto-aru… (salvo por la de Dinamarca y Noruega… ¿Se casarán-aru? –queda pensando un momento-) al menos la mía no vendrá pronto-aru … -sonríe-

Xièxiè por pasarte y espero verte pronto por aquí otra vez-aru…

Zàijiàn-aru!

China.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias, y nos vemos en otra actualización-aru!<p>

Zàijiàn-aru!


	25. ¡Duodécima parte de preguntas, aru!

¡Nihao-aru! Hoy he vuelto con más preguntas aunque sean MUY pocas-aru… No dejaré a la gente que me pregunta sin sus respuestas porque no tengo más preguntas-aru –sonríe de lado- y al final de la pequeñísima sección, una carta de México-aru!

* * *

><p><strong>1.- Si el que invento las galletas de la fortuna no fuiste tú, ¿Por qué, al menos en las series, te las dan en los restaurantes chinos? o solo es en Estados Unidos?<strong>

Anineko

Al no ser una costumbre china originalmente, dudo que entreguen las galletas de la fortuna en toooodos los restaurantes chinos-aru. Quizás los con más influencias occidentales lo hagan-aru. Lo que a restaurantes chinos en china se refieren, nada más ahora último se están entregando esas galletas, a petición de los turistas, pero dudo también que las entreguen en todos-aru. Puede que sea una costumbre más usada en Estados Unidos-aru… Esos occidentales-aru.. –lo último lo dice bajito y cruzando los brazos-

**2.- Si dices que no te gusta la Navidad, entonces ¿Por qué en  
>China existe o esta la creencia de Dun Che Lao Ren?<strong>

Nyroge

Personalmente a mi no me gusta-aru, pues siento que con esas festividades occidentales se pierde mucho la cultura oriental-aru, que es la mejor-aru.. pero mi gente la celebra-aru.. Más que todo por los regalos-aru.. Supuestamente la navidad es una fiesta religiosa-aru… Pero en china se celebra con fines nada más que comerciales y para pasar el tiempo con amigos-aru… ¡Además les encantan las luces y la decoración de los pinos de navidad-aru! Y claro que si hay regalos, se necesita a alguien que los entregue-aru.. y ese alguien es ¡Dun Che Lao Ren-aru!

Xiexie por los dumplings-aru! –se echa uno completo a la boca y sonríe-

**3.- ¿Alguna leyenda famosa de China?**  
>13UsUkNekito<p>

¡Está la leyenda de la creación del mundo-aru! Ésta dice que en un principio el universo estaba contenido en un huevo-aru, dentro del cual el yin y el yang se relacionaban-aru.

Dentro de él, estaba Pan Gu (formado a partir del yin y el yan-aru) que había dormido durante diez y ocho mil años-aru. Cuando despertó, se estiró y lo rompió-aru. Así, los elementos más pesados dentro del huevo se fueron hacia abajo, formando la tierra-aru, y los elementos más ligeros flotaron, formando el cielo-aru… Entre estos dos elementos estaba Pan Gu-aru. Cada día durante diez y ocho mil años el cielo y la tierra se fueron separando cada vez más hasta llegar a su posición definitiva-aru. De lo agotado que estaba Pan Gu, murió-aru. Su cuerpo y sus miembros se convirtieron en montañas-aru. Sus ojos, se transformaron en el sol y la luna-aru. Su carne en la tierra, sus cabellos en los árboles-aru, sus lágrimas en ríos y mares-aru. Su aliento, fue el viento, su voz el trueno y el relámpago-aru. Por último, las pulgas de Pan Gu... ¡Se convirtieron en la humanidad-aru! –Sonríe- Ésta última parte me parece algo graciosa-aru –se tapa la boca con su mano, riendo-

**4.- ¿Algunas poses de artes marciales?**

13UsUkNekito

-pensando- Pues está la posición inicial, que es simplemente es que estás parado con los pies en línea y de frente-aru. Luego viene la posición llamada "Kiba Dachi-aru" que es la base de las artes marciales y es con las piernas flexionadas-aru. Normalmente ésta sirve para bloquear los ataques o para atacar directamente-aru! Otra posición es la del arco y flecha-aru. Donde la pierna derecha es flexionada (como si fuera el arco-aru) y la trasera estirada (como si fuera la flecha-aru) … Hay muchas más posiciones además de éstas-aru, pero para saberlas y aprenderlas todas es necesario tomar unas pequeñas clases de artes marciales-aru!

Y por cierto, el que tiene que agradecer soy yo-aru –sonríe- xièxiè por tus preguntas-aru! Y también a todas las que preguntan-aru!

* * *

><p>¡Y ahora una carta de México-aru! –sonríe-<p>

—Sale de su pasada depresión—. Pero mami no parecía muy contento, pero  
>te voy a creer como buen hijo —corre hacia donde sea que se encuentre, para darle un abrazo de oso—.<p>

¿Juras que son simples "coincidencias"? —Lo mira fijamente—.

De todos modos te deseo una feliz Navidad, y próspero Año Nuevo —le llena  
>la cara de besos—.<p>

¡Te cuidas mucho!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta que por fin te apareces-aru, nee~? –sonríe-

Y sí, juro que son puras coincidencias-aru! ¿Acaso no me crees a mi-aru? –entrecierra los ojos y lo mira-

Una feliz navidad para ti también-aru.. ¡Que te la pases muy bien con tu gente-aru!

¡Aiya! Y no hagas eso de atacarme a besos o darme abrazos de oso-aru!

Zàijiàn-aru!


	26. ¡XXII parte de preguntas, aru!

¡Nihao-aru! ¡Les he traído más respuestas a las preguntas que han hecho-aru! Esta vez fueron algo… ¿Perturbantes-aru? … xièiè a todas por sus preguntas (aunque con algunas me ponen muy nervioso-aru) ¡Sigan preguntando de mí y de mi cultura que es muy interesante-aru! –sonríe- ¡A las preguntas-aru!

* * *

><p><strong>1.- Ya, dime la verdad. Tu amas mucho a Rusia no?<strong>

KarinVargas

-se sonroja- etto.. Sí, mucho-aru…

**2.- ¿Rusia tiene alguna manía extraña?**

MakaAkechi

¿Manía como cuál-aru? ¿Algo inocente como que siempre anda llevando, extrañamente, un grifo de agua, pensando que de ahí saldrá agua en cualquiero momento-aru? –sonríe- Aunque… Manía es como una enfermedad-aru.. ¿No es así-aru? Si hablamos de enfermedades yo creo que tienen una extraña manía de querer beber todo el tiempo su Vodka-aru..

**3.- ¿Tienes tú alguna manía extraña?  
><strong>MakaAkechi

Estaba leyendo sobre las manías, y encontré ésta que me define perfectamente-aru.. –sonríe- Ailuromanía: Entusiasmo intenso por los gatos.

**4.- ¿Ya lo has hecho (Si, el amor) con Rusia? Se me hace que si.  
><strong>MakaAkechi

¡Aiya~! –Se sonroja y habla nervioso- T-tengo q-que r-r-responder e-esto-aru? B-bueno… ¿Q-qué t-te i-imaginas t-tú-aru? –se sonroja más-

**5.- ¿Él tiene algún fetiche? ¿Sea este muy extraño... o no?  
><strong>MakaAkechi

Etto… P-pues ..Eso es algo que te debería responder él-aru… -se sonroja-

**6.- ¿Le gusta el sadomasoquismo? A ti, o a él, o a ambos~ En caso que la  
>respuesta sea afirmativa, ¿Lo han practicado? ¿Lo practicarías con él?<br>**MakaAkechi

A mí, en lo personal, no me gusta-aru… pero… creo que a Iván le gusta-aru.. –se sonroja- H-hasta el m-momento no lo hemos practicado-aru.. pero si me lo pidiera.. p-podríamos i-intentarlo-aru.. –se sonroja mucho-

**7.- ¿Te grabarías haciendo la forma del Dios Borracho? ¡Podrías subirla a  
>YouTu**!<br>**MakaAkechi

Lo intentaré-aru! Pero no te prometo nada-aru.. Bàoqiàn-aru..

**8.- ¿Es cierto eso de que los condones de 25 cm son "talla extra pequeña" en Rusia...?  
><strong>MakaAkechi

…-se sonroja nuevamente- Sí, es cierto-aru.. –mira al suelo avergonzado-

**9.- Creo que deberías moderarte un poco con lo de "esos occidentales-aru"  
>puesto que... todas tus lectoras lo somos... -snif(?)- ¿Qué opinas? Igual me encanta tu cultura, tu comida y tus artes marciales~<strong>

MakaAkechi

¡Aiya~! L-lo lamento-aru! No lo había pensado así-aru! –se reverencia muchas veces- Bàoqiàn-aru! Me moderaré más con eso-aru.. Es que me molesta que los occidentales tengan otra cultura y no respeten la cultura oriental-aru.. –se reverencia nuevamente-

**10.- ¿Sabías que te quiero, mucho mucho, hasta el cielo azulado y mas allá?**

Nyroge

¡Aiya~! No sabía si esta era una pregunta, pero la agregué igual aquí-aru.. –se sonroja- ¡xièxiè por eso-aru! N-no lo sabía-aru. –sonríe-

**11.- ****¿Es dificil comer con palillos?**

Nyroge

¡Para nada-aru! Es muy simple-aru, y si no se sabe se puede aprender muy fácilmente-aru! Aunque claro, a los occidentales les cuesta un poco más que a los orientales, pues ellos están acostumbrados a sus cubiertos-aru.. en cambio nosotros, los orientales-aru, ocupamos los palillos casi desde que nacemos-aru!

**12.- ****-Entonces, Pan gu, ¿Era un animal?**  
>13UsUkNekito<p>

Aunque Pan Gu haya nacido de un huevo-aru.. No, él no era un animal-aru. Fue el primer ser vivo y creador del mundo, según la leyenda-aru..

**13.- ¿Cuales son toooodos los tipos de artes marciales existentes?-**

13UsUkNekito

¡Aiya~! Son demasiados tipos para decirlos todos-aru… Pero puedo decirte los más conocidos-aru! Están el Karate-aru, el taekwondo-aru, el Kung Fu-aru, el Judo-aru, el Aikido-aru, el Tai Chi Chuan-aru, el Hapkido-aru, el Kata-aru, entre muchos otros-aru! –sonríe-

**14.- ****¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de tu país?  
><strong>Van der Banck

¡Todo-aru! Mi cultura es muy interesante y divertida-aru! ¡Mi gente es muy amable-aru! ¡Nuestras costumbres también son muy interesantes-aru!

**15.- ¿Qué haces para evitar que los pandas se extingan?  
><strong>Van der Banck

Pues hemos invertido muchos fondos para la investigación y preservación de su hábitat-aru, pero esto no ha dado mucho resultado porque la acción de los hombres es más fuerte-aru.. Intentamos de que estén lo más protegidos que se pueda-aru, pero de todas formas siguen en peligro-aru… También intentamos mantenerlos en cautiverio para que se reproduzcan sin peligro de ser cazados-aru.. ¡También mis científicos están estudiando la posibilidad de clonarlos-aru! Pero todo es tentativo aún-aru.

**16.- Viendo la noticias, me enteré que los rusos son los terceros mejores amantes del mundo, ¿es cierto?  
><strong>Van der Banck

No sé si para los demás lo es-aru… P-para mí, es el primero-aru –se sonroja mucho y mira al suelo-

**17.- Si Rusia se decide por destruir a EUA, ¿te unirías a él?  
><strong>Van der Banck

Antes que nada intentaría que cambiara de opinión-aru.. después de todo ¡Nadie quiere una tercera guerra mundial-aru! Si no cambiara de parecer, supongo que prefiero estar del lado de Rusia antes que junto a Estados Unidos-aru..

**18.- Rusia es... sexy pero... ¿no te da miedo su grifo?  
><strong>Van der Banck

¡Aiya~! Aunque lo quiera mucho, sí me da miedo a veces-aru.. Muchas cosas de él me hacen querer salir huyendo de su lado-aru –tiembla-

**19.- ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?  
><strong>Van der Banck

Además de mis dos canciones, me gusta "Tong Hua-aru" –sonríe-

**20.- ¿Y tu día favorito de la semana?**

Van der Banck

-pensar- ¿Día favorito-aru? Difícil elección-aru… Diría que los viernes, si fueran como el de una persona normal que se retira antes del trabajo-aru, pero no es así, porque hay días que me tengo que quedar despierto hasta el día siguiente resolviendo papeleo-aru..

* * *

><p>¡Si no actualizo antes de navidad quería desearles a mis lectoras (que sí celebran la navidad-aru) unas felices fiestas-aru! ¡Espero que la pasen bien con su gente querida-aru! Quizás estas fechas vaya de visita a Rusia-aru -se sonroja-<p>

¡Zàijiàn-aru!


	27. ¡XXIII parte de preguntas, aru!

¡Aiya~! Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar-aru.. Es que pensé que iba a recibir nuevas preguntas, pero veo que no es así-aru.. -mira al suelo y luego sube la cabeza- Además estuve muy ocupado por las fiestas... Como navidad la celebré con Iván -se sonroja- y luego año nuevo con mucha gente más, el tiempo no me dio-aru.. Y luego tuve que hacer un pequeño viaje de negocios-aru..¡De todos modos espero hayan tenido un año nuevo occidental divertido y con sus seres queridos-aru! El año nuevo Chino ya se acerca y lo celebraré en grande-aru! ¡Se acerca el año del dragón-aru!

Sin más, a las preguntas-aru...

* * *

><p><strong>1.- ¿Están haciendo algún proyecto o campaña para la preservación de los tigres?<strong>

_AliceIggyKirkland_

¡Por supuesto-aru! Y no solo en china-aru! ¡Todos los países tratan de proteger a los tigres-aru! De hecho, con Rusia nos pusimos de acuerdo para establecer un parque especial para preservar a los tigres-aru! –sonríe-

**2.- ¿En tu pais tambien debes sacarte los zapatos antes de entrar a una casa?**  
><em>Nyroge<em>

Así es-aru… Al igual que en Japón, en China también debes quitarte los zapatos al entrar a cualquier casa y ponerte unas sandalias especiales- aru~

**3.- ¿Es cierto que varias vestimentas tuyas (vease yukata, kimono) tambien se utilizan en paises como Japon?**

_Nyroge_

El Kimono es de origen Japonés-aru… Pero luego influyó sobre él una vestimenta antigua (que ahora ni se sabe de ella-aru) llamada "Han fu-aru" … Antes el kimono era un tanto diferente-aru..

Con la Yukata pasa lo mismo-aru… Es originaria de Japón, aunque no estoy seguro influencia de que vestimenta mía tiene-aru… Lo más parecido a la yukata es el Qi pao… Salvo que la Yukata es unisex, el Qi pao es exclusivo para mujeres-aru

**4.-Ahora si me regalas un panda de esos que quedan abandonados anda di que si prometo cuidarlo y quererlo mucho si por favor!**

_Anónimo._

Etto… No tenemos ningún panda abandonado-aru..Están todos –o la gran mayoría- viviendo en cautiverio, para poder protegerlos de su extinción-aru… pero si tanto lo deseas, puedo enviarte un pequeño panda al acabar de responder las preguntas-aru! –sonríe- Después de todo ¡Los pandas también necesitan amor-aru!

* * *

><p>¡Eso es todo-aru! Espero recibir más preguntas o simplemente deberé cerrar la sección-aru.. -sonríe apenado-<p>

Zàijiàn-aru~


	28. ¡Ya no sé cuantas preguntas llevo, aru!

¡Nihao, aru! –hace múltiples reverencias a todas sus lectoras- ¡E-estoy muy apenado por haberlos dejado sin mis respuestas por un tiempo, aru! Lo que pasó es que, como bien deberían saber- ríe-, estuve muy ocupado con los preparativos para el 23 de Enero que fue año nuevo, aru! ¡Por fin estamos en el año del dragón, aru! Así que feliz año a todo quien lo quiera, aru.. ¿Algo más que comunicar, aru? Supongo que no… -se encoge de hombros- Nada más que agradecer a quienes hacen posible que mi sección siga viva, aru! –ríe- xièxiè, fieles y curiosas lectoras, aru! Sin más, a las preguntas, aru! (¡Lo lamento, nuevamente, aru!)

**1.- ¿Ud. tiene vacaciones?  
><strong>13UsUkNekito

Pues… siendo un país, no tengo vacaciones, por todo el trabajo que tengo, aru... (Debo estar atento a la economía, a la política y otros problemas, aru!)pero eso no me detiene cuando siento que estoy demasiado cansado y que debo escaparme, aru~

**2.- ¿Como le gusta el clima?  
><strong>13UsUkNekito

Pues... El clima perfecto es el que se tiene en primavera, aru… Ni muy cálido ni tampoco muy frío, aru~

**3.- ¿Es verdad que se comen todos los insectos?**

13UsUkNekito

-piensa- ¡Así es, aru! Es un manjar para muchos en mi país, aru… Claro que depende del lugar al que vayas, aru…

**4.- A ti en muchas imágenes te muestran con un traje rojo, ¿o me equivoco?  
>¿Cómo se llama entonces el traje rojo con el que siempre te visten en varias imágenes?<strong>

Nyroge

No, no te equivocas. Ese es mi ropa diaria, aru!

Pues ese traje se llama "changshan" y es la versión masculina del Qipao, aru! Siempre (O la mayoría de las veces) me vas a ver con ese traje y unos pantalones blancos, aru! ¿A que se me ven bien, aru? –sonríe-

**5.- ¿Cuando se celebra el año nuevo chino?  
><strong>Nyroge

Las celebraciones comienzan el primer día del primer mes lunar, por lo que cambia cada vez, aru... Y terminan a los quince días, cuando se celebra el Festival de los faroles, aru~! Éste año, el año nuevo chino lo celebramos el 23 de Enero, aru…

**6.- ¿Qué importancia tiene la fiesta de los faroles?  
><strong>Nyroge

Es una tradición china que se hace quince días después del primer día del nuevo año, aru~! ¡Es muy divertida, aru! ¡Desde los acertijos hasta la comida, aru! Y lo mejor: en la noche ver los faroles junto con los fuegos artificiales que se lanzan, no tiene comparación, aru! –sonríe-

**7.- ¿En que estación están allá en china?**  
>Nyroge<p>

En este momento estamos en Invierno (Dong), aru -sonríe-

**8.- ¿A quién de todos tus hermanos cuidaste primero?**

Nyroge

Al primero que cuidé fue… -se queda pensando un momento- ¡A mi gran orgullo, aru! ¡El pequeño Japón, aru! –sonríe- ¡Era, y es, tan kawaii, aru~!

**9.- ¿Qué opinas de la película Mulán de Disney?  
><strong>darkmoon

Pues es una película que, personalmente, me gusta, aru.. ¡Muestra gran cantidad de cultura china y la guerra que tuvimos con los hunos, aru! Es interesante, aru~

**10.- ¿Qué opinas de que ahora si la gran muralla china es considerada una de las maravillas del mundo? lo digo porque en las de la antigüedad no venia incluida.  
><strong>darkmoon

¡Pues me siento bastante orgulloso, aru! La muralla china es mi monumento nacional, aru. El más importante, aru! ¿Cómo no sentirme orgulloso, aru?

**11.- ¿Cuáles son sus animales míticos sagrados y que representan?  
><strong>darkmoon

-Piensa un momento- Uno podría ser el Dragón, aru! Es conocido como quien trae abundancia, prosperidad y buena fortuna, aru. Simboliza la excelencia, valentía y la audacia, aru.

También está el Ave Fénix, aru. Según una obra antigua china, la cabeza del Ave Fénix guarda semejanza con el cielo, los ojos al sol, la parte trasera a la luna; sus alas al viento; las patas a la tierra; y su cola a la distancia.

Está… ¡El quilin, aru! Tiene escamas de pescado, cola de búfalo, y casco de caballo, aru~! Es un buen presagio que trae la paz y la felicidad, aru~!

Están también la tortuga sagrada, el león, la grulla y la serpiente amarilla, aru…

**12.- ¿Qué sería peor tortura? ¿Estar a merced de Francia 3 días, con Inglaterra y su comida una semana o bien aguantar a . hablando sin parar una semana?  
><strong>darkmoon

P-pues.. Aiya.. ¡Qué difícil, aru! Pues… -piensa un momento- La menor tortura sería que Estados unidos hablara sin parar una semana… Estoy acostumbrado, por las muchas reuniones de los aliados que tenía, aru. Sería difícil elegir entre si la peor tortura sería la comida del señor Opio o estar a merced de Francia, aru… Creo que podría aceptar esta última, aru… ¡Después de todo la comida es lo más importante y no me gustaría ser intoxicado, aru!

**13.- Ya que cuidaste como un padre a tus hermanitos pequeños (Japón malagradecido) nos podrías contar a qué edad dejaron de mojar la cama cada uno de ellos?  
><strong>darkmoon

P-pues… -ríe un poco y mira hacia todos lados para asegurarse que no venga ninguno de ellos a golpearlo- casi todos lo dejaron a muy temprana edad, aru… y digo casi, porque a Hong Kong se lo llevaron muy pequeño y pues… comprenderás que 99 años después no puede seguir mojando la cama, aru.. (¿O sí, aru?)

**14.- Menciona las 5 comidas de diferentes países que te hayan gustado más  
><strong>darkmoon

Aiya… Vamos a ver.. –se queda pensando un momento-

1.- El Baozi (De China, por supuesto, aru~)

2.- Onigiri (Sólo hechos por Japón, aru~!)

3.- El Blini (Ruso, aru..-se sonroja-)

4.- Changhua (Taiwán, aru~) 5.- Sorrentinos (¿Así se llaman, aru? ¡Son de Italia, aru!)

**15.- ¿No te da coraje que usen tus leyendas para hacer mangas y animes y los  
><strong>fans crean que son propias de Japón?  
>darkmoon<p>

¿Q-qué, aru? ¿H-hacen eso, aru? C-creo que no estaba enterado, aru… -baja la cabeza-

**16.- Del 1 al 10 di que tan horrible es la comida de Inglaterra es decir califica por partes ya sea comida postres tentempiés y antojitos  
><strong>darkmoon

¡Aiya! La verdad mucho de la cocina Inglesa no sé, aru… Pero, tomando el uno como lo más malo y diez como lo mejor, aru, ¿Si te dijera que sus scones (que ha llevado repetidas veces a las reuniones para compartir) están en esa clasificación bajo el nivel menos diez, aru?

**17.- ¿Cuál es tu relación a lo largo de la historia con India?  
><strong>darkmoon

Con India, aru… -se queda un momento pensando- etto.. Es una relación un tanto compleja, aru… Tengo entendido que India me tiene un grado de desconfianza, aru.. Además hemos estado "compitiendo" en varias ocasiones, ganándole yo la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que se resiente un poco, aru… Por ejemplo, en la guerra sino-india, que empezó por límites, como muchas de las guerras. Al final quien ganó fui yo, aru. Por supuesto, por eso, me tiene cierto grado de odio también. Hay muchas otras áreas en las que quiere ganarme, pero no lo logra, aru…

**18.- ¿ Eres consciente de tu aspecto si es un poco andrógino? pero no te preocupes tu actitud no es para nada como la de Polonia**  
>darkmoon<p>

¿Q-qué, aru? ¡M-mi aspecto no es andrógino, aru!

**19.- En un combate cuerpo a cuerpo como personas y no como países quien es  
>capaz de darte pelea, ya que siendo tu país la cuna de las artes marciales no veo a nadie siendo capaz de derrotarte en ese aspecto más con todos los estilos que dominas y que muy rara vez te enojas en serio<strong>.  
>darkmoon<p>

Uh. Esa es una pregunta difícil de responder, aru. Sí lo pensamos como personas… Quien podría darme pelea podría ser Estados Unidos, pues he sabido que es muy fuerte, aru… Japón, Hong Kong, Taiwán y Corea también, pues yo los eduqué en todo lo que saben sobre artes marciales, aru… -sigue pensando- ¿Quizás Rusia, aru?

Y es cierto, rara vez me enojo enserio…pero cuando lo hago es mejor mantenerse alejado de mi, aru…

**20.- ¿Serias tan celoso como Dinamarca y no dejarías tener una relación a tus hermanos menores si tienen pretendientes? Lo digo porque en el caso de Japón Grecia es por mucho la mejor opción en cuanto a las demás parejas que le ponen  
><strong>darkmoon

Etto… Y-yo… -se sonroja- t-todo depende, aru… ¡No son celos, aru! E-es simplemente, por lo menos por mi parte, que quiero proteger a mis hermanos y ver que no le hagan daño alguno, aru… Sobre lo de Japón y Grecia yo.. ya he tenido una conversación con Kiku, aru… -mira sospechosamente hacia ambos lados-

**21.- ¿No te da un poco de rabia que tu comida no sea considerada patrimonio de la humanidad?  
><strong>darkmoon

La verdad no lo había pensado jamás, aru. Sí, mi comida es deliciosa, aru… ¡Quizás una de las mejores, aru! Pero… ¿Patrimonio de la humanidad? –piensa un momento- Me pondré en campaña para que eso ocurra en algún momento, aru… -sonríe-

**22.- ¿Qué opinas del personaje de Chun-Li? ¿Crees que representa apropiadamente a China?  
><strong>darkmoon

¿Chun-Li, aru? ¿La chica del juego Street fighter, aru? –piensa un momento- No lo sé, aru.. Supongo que en lo que respecta a apariencia física y a su entrenamiento de Wu shu (Kung Fu), sí. Se podría decir que en esos sentidos podría representar apropiadamente a mi país, aru.

**23.- ¿Que sentiste al ser el organizador de las olimpiadas del 2008?  
><strong>darkmoon

¡Fue un gran orgullo y muy emocionante, aru! A penas supe que iba a ser organizador me puse a prepararlo todo, aru ¡Fue un gran trabajo, pero lo logramos, aru! Salió todo tal cual lo planeamos, o incluso mejor, aru.

**24.- ¿Te burlaste del gringo por ser el país que más medallas gano en esa edición?**  
>darkmoon<p>

¿Burlarme? Creo que es todo lo contrario, aru… ¿Ganar medallas no es lo bueno, aru? Aún así yo estuve a poco de alcanzarlo… ¡Nada más me faltaron diez medallas, aru! Pero.. sin rencores, supongo, aru… -sonríe-

**25.- ¿Cuales son tus alimentos o productos favoritos de América (el continente) y cuáles de ellos han influido en tu gastronomía?  
><strong>darkmoon

Uhm… No hay ningún producto de América que me guste, aru… -piensa un poco- Quizás el vino y el salmón chileno… un poco, aru… -sonríe-

Y ningún producto o alimento, hasta el momento, ha influido en la maravillosa y deliciosa comida china, aru! Sin embargo mi comida sí ha influenciado a bastantes países como lo son Estados Unidos, México, entre otros, aru…

**26.- Y ultima por ahora ¿Cómo es que tu no padeces de los mismos males que Kiku si tu eres mayor que él?**

darkmoon

¡Esa pregunta es muy fácil de responder, aru! Como puedes estar al tanto, a Kiku le encanta comer sal en cantidades colosales con su comida, lo que afecta a sus huesos, hipertensión, retención de líquidos entre otras varias enfermedades, aru. Además, según tengo entendido, él es más bien alguien "sedentario" (no en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero algo, aru!) –ríe nervioso- En cambio yo hago Tai Chi Chuan todas las mañanas al levantarme, controlo el exceso de sal y como sano, aru! (Kiku también come sano, pero repito: Es más que todo por su consumo de sal, aru...) –sonríe-

**27.- Me encanta cuando usas ropa con esas mangas largas que te tapan las manos ¿A vos también te gustan usar de ese tipo o te gusta más el otro tipo de ropa más común?**

MesorogiwiSetsugetsuka

-se sonroja- xièxiè, aru.. ¡A mi me encanta usar esa ropa, aru! Es la que más uso, mi ropa tradicional. No me gusta la ropa "común" o actual, aunque a veces las uso, aru… ¡De todas formas me veo bien con todo, aru! –ríe-

**28.- ****¿No recordás como fue que empesaste a decir "aru" al final de cada frase?**

MesorogiwiSetsugetsuka

La verdad no lo recuerdo, aru… ¡Bàoqiàn, aru! –le hace una reverencia-


	29. ¡Más y más, aru!

¡Nihao, aru! ¡He vuelto con más preguntas, aru! Y, sin nada más que decir, aquí van...

xièxiè por dejar sus preguntas para que mi sección no muera, aru! -sonríe-

* * *

><p><strong>1.- D-de verdad?, ¿Incluso las polillas?(les tengo fobia xd)<strong>

13UsUkNekito

Claro que sí, incluso las polillas, aru! ¿Por qué tenerles miedo si las puedes tener en tu plato a punto de comerlas, aru? –sonríe brillantemente-

**2.- ¿Es verdad que su superior es un dragón?  
><strong>13UsUkNekito

Etto.. sí, algo así, aru… -mira a ambos lados sospechosamente- ¡E-es un secreto de estado, aru!

**3.- ¿Cuál es la ropa típica para la mujer y el hombre?-  
><strong>13UsUkNekito

Bueno… ropa típica, o sea usada a diario por mis habitantes, en la mujer es el Qipao(también llamado _chengsam, _aru), mientras que en el hombre se ocupa el _changshan_, aru… En idea son lo mismo, nada más están adecuados para el hombre y la mujer, aru!

**4.- ¿Tiene leyendas urbanas de miedo?**

13UsUkNekito

¿Leyenda de terror, aru? -piensa un momento- Me temo que no, aru.. ¡Bàoqiàn, aru! –Hace una reverencia de arrepentimiento- mis leyendas son más .. reflexivas o moralizantes que de terror, aru…

**5.- Sobre eso de que Rusia ahora es tu novio, ¿Corea ya se enteró?****  
><strong>MesorogiwiSetsugetsuka

-se sonroja y asiente lentamente- Sí, Corea (lamentablemente) ya se enteró, aru…

**6.- [Si no se enteró] ¿Cómo crees que reaccione?  
><strong>MesorogiwiSetsugetsuka

No es necesario responder esta pregunta ¿Cierto, aru? –sonríe-

**7.- [Si ya se enteró] ¿Cómo fue que lo descubrió?  
><strong>MesorogiwiSetsugetsuka

P-pues.. Yo se lo dije, aru… Pero si no se lo hubiese dicho, de todas formas se habría enterado porque a menudo lee esta sección de preguntas, aru.. –sigue sonrojado-

**8.- ¿No sabes si Bielorusia ya lo sabe? Espero que no esté escondida entre las  
>sombras esperándote...<strong>

MesorogiwiSetsugetsuka

Belarús ya lo sabe, aru… -tiembla- Y-y n-no me está… esperando en las sombras, aru… I-Iván m-me d-dijo que ya.. habló al respecto c-con ella, aru… -sigue temblando y murmura- e-eso espero, aru…

**9.- ¿Por qué les gusta comer cosas como perros, bichos ,entre otros?  
><strong>Nyroge

¡Son algo delicioso, aru! Ya sé que suena algo.. _aterrador_, pero así es mi cultura y nos hemos acostumbrado a comer todo eso, aru… Pero, enserio, deberías intentar probarlo, aru!

**10.- ¿Que dulce de china me recomendarías para degustar?  
><strong>Nyroge

¡Te recomiendo el Tom Yuen, aru! Es una bola de arroz rellena de mango y cobertura de jugo de fruta-aru

**11.- ¿Por qué los chinos parecen tan serios?**

Nyroge

¿Parecemos serios, aru? No lo sé… Tal vez depende de a quien veas, aru.. –ríe suavemente- supongo que si nos ves así debe ser por la forma de los ojos, aru… ¿No, aru?

**12.- ¿Es verdad que los insectos tienen un sabor parecido al pollo?  
><strong>HimekoChikamatsu

Bueno, eso depende del insecto que comas, aru. Su sabor depende de lo que ellos coman o de cómo los prepares, aru… Por ejemplo hay insectos que, si los tuestas, saben a nueces, muy crocantes, aru.

¿Has probado alguna vez los camarones almendrados, aru? Pues los grillos tienen un sabor bastante parecido, aru! –suena su estomago- Aiya.. Ya me está dando hambre, aru…

**13.- Cuando Inglaterra se llevo a Hong Kong ¿sentiste que habías hecho mal trabajo de hermano mayor?  
><strong>HimekoChikamatsu

¿A-algo mal como hermano mayor, aru?... –suspira y se pone a recordar- P-pues.. sí, pensé que todo era mi culpa, aru… Digo.. yo fui quien perdió la guerra, aru. Por mi culpa se lo llevaron y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, aru.. P-pero yo… estaba tan débil, aru..

**14.- ¿Por qué crees que hubieron muchas personas que al comienzo creyeron que eras mujer?(me incluyo xD)**  
>HimekoChikamatsu<p>

¡¿E-eh~? ! ¡P-pues claro que fue p-porque… n-no saben observar bien, aru!

**15.- ¿Como puedo saber que animal me tocaría en el horóscopo chino?  
><strong>HimekoChikamatsu

¡Eso es muy fácil, aru! Solo depende de tu año de nacimiento, aru… Si buscas en google podría salir o si me dices tu año de nacimiento yo puedo decírtelo, aru~ -sonríe-

**16.- ¿Cuál de sus hermano es el que más lo visita?  
><strong>HimekoChikamatsu

¿El que más me visita, aru? Se podría decir que… Corea, aru… Viene a menudo a … acosarme , aru.. –tiembla levemente-

**16.-¿Ya vio a Yayin Gongyu (la vocaloid china)? Es bastante kawaii pero me  
>hubiera gustado que el dibujante le hubiera puesto accesorios de panda ¿A<br>usted no?**

HimekoChikamatsu

Uh.. No, no la conozco.. ¡Bàoqiàn, aru! –hace muchas reverencias- Pero, pensándolo bien… -se queda un momento pensativo- aunque no la conozca ¡Cualquier accesorio de panda hace que alguien se vea kawaii, aru! –ríe suavemente-


	30. ¡Aún más, aru!

¡Nihao! Aquí vengo de vuelta a actualizar, aru~! –sonríe- Primero que nada xièxiè a todas (y todos..?) las que me hacen preguntas e hicieron que pudiese llegar a mis cien reviews, aru! –celebra- Muy bien, muy bien, aru… ¡Sigan preguntando todo lo que quieran, aru! Me gusta que sean tan curiosas, aru! Aunque... algunas de las que hay aquí sean algo.. i-incómodas sobre Iván, aru... –ríe- Sin más… ¡Vamos a las preguntas, aru!

* * *

><p><strong>1.- ¿Tienes alguna leyenda urbana conocida?<strong>

Nyroge

¿Conocidas, aru? No estoy seguro de cuáles de mis leyendas urbanas son conocidas y cuáles no, aru~! Supongo que una sería la del conejo que prepara el elixir de la inmortalidad en la luna, pero como ya la conté en otro capítulo contaré otra, aru~

Un hombre va a cenar a un restaurante chino, aru. Tras acabar de cenar siente una molestia extraña en el estomago y esa molestia se trasforma en dolor, aru. El hombre acude a Urgencias y allí le extraen un chip de los que llevan los perros que había ingerido, aru.. Aunque no se ha comprobado nada, aru~

**2.- ¿Es verdad que las bodas se celebran de a dos?**  
>Nyroge<p>

Bueno… (iba a poner una pequeña broma, pero me abstuve, aru~ -ríe suavemente-) la verdad es que todo depende de la pareja que se case, aru… Si quieres ahorrar dinero al producir una boda lo mejor es que te pongas de acuerdo con otra pareja y hagan los preparativos juntos para que paguen todo a medias, aru! Pero no es como si fuesen a obligarte a buscar otra pareja a la hora de casarte, aru~! –sonríe-

**3.- Se que sonará raro pero... ¿Siempre es Rusia quien te está apoyando en las  
>guerras, o alianzas, etc?<br>**Nyroge

¿Suena raro, aru? –ladea la cabeza- Pues.. Muchas veces me ha apoyado y hemos hecho una que otra alianza, aru… Aunque es difícil olvidar cuando apoyó al señor Opio en la segunda guerra del opio mientras yo luchaba solo, aru… ¡En fin, sin rencores, aru! –sonríe levemente sonrojado-

**4.- ¿Podrías decirme una cancion bonita, estilo pop que sea de tu país? No he  
>escuchado nunca una cancion china, bueno, asl tipicas folkloricas<br>**Nyroge

-piensa un momento- Pues hay una canción que me gusta mucho, aru… Es algo –muy- romántica y se llama "Tong Hua", aru~

**5.- ¿Es cierto que a las mujeres de más de 50 kilos se les considera gordas?  
>¿Por qué?<strong>  
>Nyroge<p>

¿Dónde escuchaste eso, aru? No se consideran gordas ni aquí ni en otro lugar, aru! E-eso… está por debajo de lo que se indica para tener una buena salud, aru…

**6.- ¿Por que antiguamente se les amarraban los pies a las mujeres? Sé que es para  
>que se les viera el pie pequeño , pero cuál era el fin de todo esto.<br>**Nyroge

Todo comenzó cuando las bailarinas del palacio en el siglo X se los vendaban para así "realzar" la gracia de sus movimientos, aru… Pero con el paso del tiempo ocurrió completamente lo opuesto y en vez de realzarlos, los restringía, aru… Luego de eso, y pasado un tiempo, el significado cambió completamente, aru. La sensualidad de los pies, lejos de perderse, se acentuó y el 'pie de loto' era considerado la parte más erótica del cuerpo de la mujer, aru... Sin embargo, para que los pies se convirtiesen en loto dorado –obra de arte y objeto de deseo– debían medir sólo siete centímetros y reunir ciertas características: ser delgados, pequeños, puntiagudos, arqueados, perfumados, suaves y simétricos, aru.. ¡Así serían los pies y las mujeres más deseadas, aru! –suspira- Aunque yo lo veo muy absurdo, sobre todo en la época en la cual vivimos ahora, aru.. (¡Y nunca me han gustado mucho los pies, aru!)

**7.- ¿Que funcion cumple la casamentera?  
><strong>Nyroge

Básicamente la casamentera arregla los matrimonios de dos personas, aru…

**8.- ¿Respecto a las tradiciones del matrimonio, han cambiado a como eran antes o  
>siguen siendo igual?<br>**Nyroge

Eso depende de la zona en la que se ubique el matrimonio, aru! Por ejemplo, si estás en una zona urbana, se hace algo más "actual"… más parecido a lo occidental, aru.. En cambio si miramos más hacia lo rural, los matrimonios se celebran como muchas décadas atrás, aru!

**9.- Me gustaría saber nombres chinos, Dime un nombre chino de mujer que a ti te  
>guste o los nombres mas lindos en chino o los que conozcas<strong>

Nyroge

Lo siento, pero esto no ha sido tomado como una pregunta, aru. –ríe suavemente- Está bien, está bien… lo que pasa es que necesito gastar algunas bromas y no tengo con quién, aru… -piensa un momento- Con que algunos nombres chinos, aru… ¡Te diré algunos de los que me gustan en ambos sexos, aru!

Hombres, aru: Yao~ (Por supuesto, aru~), Lin, Lau, Yi, Yong, aru…

Mujeres, aru~: Kumiko, Mei, Lyn, Nene y Chun-Yan, aru~!

Por cierto, xièxiè por los dumplings, el panda y las peonias, aru! –se inclina haciendo una reverencia- ¡Te lo agradezco, aru! –comienza a comerse un dumpling mientras abraza a su panda-

**10.- ¿Rusia ya te ha hecho un streaptease y cantado el Trololo~?****  
><strong>Van der Banck

-se sonroja completamente- ¿U-un… streaptease, aru…? ¿cantado t-trololo, aru…? Y-yo… etto… ¡E-esas no son preguntas q-que se h-hagan así como así, aru! –sigue muy sonrojado- A-aunque y-yo acepté las preguntas… a-así que me veo en la obligación d-de responder, aru… Iván jamás me ha… -desvía la mirada- hecho un streaptease y d-dudo q-que.. lo haga, aru… (tampoco lo había pensado jamás, aru… tal vez, aru…)

**11.- ¿Qué es lo que más disfrutas de tu cultura y tu gente?  
><strong>Van der Banck

¡Toda mi cultura y mi gente me fascinan, aru! Quizás no sean muy limpias, y algunas tradiciones o parte de mi cultura sean … extrañas para los occidentales, pero nosotros nos hemos acostumbrado y vivimos con ello como lo más normal del mundo, aru! –sonríe-

**12.- ¿Le tienes algún resentimiento a Japón por lo que le hizo a tu gente en la  
>Segunda Guerra Mundial?<strong>  
>Van der Banck<p>

¿A Japón? A él no podría tenerle ningún resentimiento por nada de lo que me haga, aru… -un aura depresivo lo rodea y come otro dumpling- Después de todo… él es .. mi hermanito menor… y mi orgullo, aru…

**13.- ¿Te casarías con Rusia?**

Van der Banck

-se sonroja- etto… -suspira- Las preguntas que se les ocurren, aru.. –ríe nervioso- P-pues… t-todo depende d-de cómo m-me lo .. pida, aru… a-además.. ¿Q-qué gracia.. t-tiene responder eso ahora, aru? S-si en algún momento me lo llegase a p-pedir… La respuesta.. d-debería ser… ¡Sorpresa, aru! –ríe-

**14.- ¿Sabe a que se parece el sabor de las polillas?(supongo que podría probarlas...)**

13UsUkNekito

**15.- ¿Alguna leyenda reflexiva que me recomiende?-(Prefiero las reflexivas, algunas son bastante buenas de drama)**

13UsUkNekito

Más que "leyenda reflexiva" sería como un pequeño cuento chino, aru~ A ver si te hace reflexionaru, aru!

Hace tiempo un hombre castigó a su hija de tres años por desperdiciar un rollo de papel dorado para envolver regalos, aru. El dinero venía escaso en esos días, por eso explotó de furia cuando vio a la pequeña tratando de envolver una caja, aru.

A la mañana siguiente, la niña regaló a su padre la cajita envuelta y le dijo: "Esto es para ti, papi, aru". Él se sintió avergonzado, pero cuando abrió el paquete y lo encontró vacío, gritó con ira: "¿Acaso no sabes que cuando se hace un regalo se supone que debe haber algo dentro, aru?".

La pequeña miró hacia arriba y, con lágrimas en los ojos, dijo: "¡Pero, papá, aru. La caja no está vacía! ¡Yo metí besos para ti, aru!".

El padre se sintió muy mal, abrazó a su hija y le suplicó que le perdonara, aru…

Dicen que el hombre guardó ese regalo dorado cerca de su cama durante muchos años, y que siempre que se derrumbaba tomaba de ella un beso y recordaba el amor que su hija había depositado dentro, aru…

**16.- Me dieron a p-probar c-carne d-de perro, pero no me lo dijeron hasta después pero...SABE. HERMOSAMENTE genial! Igual los insectos en especial los grillos  
>e.e. Pero...¿Por qué los comen ._. Aja ya sé que es parte de cultura y shalalala pero<br>tiene algún significado?  
><strong>Claudia-Dobe

Primero que todo, bienvenida a mi sección de preguntas, aru! Será un honor para mi recibir todas tus preguntas y poder responderlas lo mejor que pueda, aru! –hace una leve reverencia-

Ahora… en cuanto a tu pregunta… Comemos carne de perro (no todos, aru) porque aumenta la energía positiva del cuerpo con todos sus nutrientes y ayuda a la regulación de la circulación sanguínea, aru! De ahí que a muchos les guste también comerlos en invierno para mantenerse calientes, aru…

**17.- ¿Corea está enamorado de usted? O sea ¿Por eso lo acosa?**  
>Claudia-Dobe<p>

Uh… no creo que la palabra misma sea "enamorado", aru… ¡Después de todo es mi hermano, aru! –suspira- me gusta creer que lo hace porque es mi hermanito pequeño y, como todo buen hermanito menor, debe molestarme, aru…

**18.- Si fuera a china podría conocer a su jefe?  
><strong>Claudia-Dobe

¿Quieres conocer a mi jefe, aru? … -suspira- No sé si llegara a ser posible, aru.. ¡Aunque puede que sí, aru! Todo depende de cuánto quieras conocerlo, aru! –sonríe-

**19.- ¿Por qué su jefe se parece al de Dragon Ball?  
><strong>Claudia-Dobe

Ehh… etto.. ¡N-no se parecen en nada, aru! ¡Es una mera coincidencia, aru! L-lo.. juro, aru!

**20.- ¿Mexico-kun le sigue llamando mama-china? **

Claudia-Dobe

-suspira- Lamentablemente sí, aru… Intenté hablar con él sobre eso, pero creo que no me escucha… supongo que deberé acostumbrarme, aru… -se encoge de hombros, resignado-

**21.- ¿Por qué no conquisto México usted (o colonizó o como se diga)?  
><strong>Claudia-Dobe

Pues… En esa época supongo que no me importaba eso como a otras naciones, aru… por lo menos no en ese sector, aru…

¡xièxiè por el panda de peluche, aru! ¡Es tan kawaii, aru~! –lo abraza-

**22.- ¿Por qué tiene una cicatriz en la espalda? He visto muchas imágenes de usted con esa cicatriz.**

Claudia-Dobe

-suspira- Esa cicatriz… fue la que me hizo Japón un día con su katana, aru. Una noche lo encontré despierto, con esa arma en sus manos… ¡Le dije que se detuviera! Que no era necesaria tanta violencia, aru… pero él quería ser independiente, así que con ella me hizo esa gran cicatriz que ves en mi espalda, aru… La guerra lo cambió demasiado y.. –suspira nuevamente y sus ojos se ponen llorosos- L-lo lamento, aru… La verdad n-no quiero… recordar e-ese día, aru…

* * *

><p>¡E-eso fue todo, aru! Si llegaron hasta aquí, les vuelvo a agradecer, aru~! -hace otras reverencias- Y si no actualizo hasta después del 14 de Febrero... ¡Tengan un feliz san Valentín, aru! -ríe- Si no lo celebras... ¡Sal con amigos, aru! Siempre se puede encontrar que hacer, aru! -sonríe- ¡Aiya!<p>

Zàijiàn, aru~


End file.
